Linden
by Suci0807
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka akan dikirim ke Jerman untuk mengikuti kelas bahasa yang diadakan khusus di musim gugur. Kehidupan yang tidak diinginkannya membuatnya sedikit kurang nyaman. Di sana ia bertemu dengan salah satu pengajar sok akrab dan galak yang menemani hari-harinya. Dan seorang bocah kecil yang akan menjadi 'anak asuhnya' karena suatu hal. Wonkyu, Minwoo, GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Linden**

**Genre : Family, Frienship, Romance.**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Choi Minwoo (OC), Member Super Junior.**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**Linden**

_Kenangan di sepanjang Unter den Linden_

* * *

Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa mencintainya itu dapat membuatku terbang melayang. Jantungku berdetak dengan keras. Berdentum-dentum tak beraturan. Iris obsidian miliknya berhasil menghipnotisku. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, tiga tahun yang sangat panjang terlewati, aku masih menemukan semangat cinta di obsidiannya yang berpindar terang.

Aku menatapnya dan ia pun menatapku. Sapphire dan obsidian saling bertemu. Memancarkan kelembutan dan keangkuhan masing-masing.

Aku berdiri di depannya. Terpaku dan terpukau disaat yang bersamaan. Seolah ada sihir tersendiri yang menarikku untuk semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Aku mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Harum khas dirinya yang asing bagiku mulai merasuki indra penciumanku. Merebak dan memenuhi rongga dada. Dan jantung ini pun seperti mengerti. Ia bertalu dengan cepat. Dan paru-paruku mengembang sempurna. Seakan paham bahwa harum khas ini adalah salah satu zat yang baik untuk dihirupnya.

Jarak kami semakin dekat. Aku bisa meraKibumn hawa panas yang berhembus dari hidungnya. Ia tetap menatapku tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Matanya melembut. Kelip bintang seolah menyelip dan berpindar di sana.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Tetapi dalam hitungan menit aku bisa meraKibumn harum tubuhnya menyeruak secara berlebihan di sekitarku.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak obsidian ini menatapku. Ia berucap dengan lirih, menyelinapkan sebaris kalimat yang membuatku semakin kuat merengkuhnya. Mematenkan hakku atas dirinya.

Dirinya yang tidak pernah sekali pun pergi dari alam bawah sadar ku. Dirinya yang bagaikan candu bagi ku. Dirinya yang akan selalu menempati sudut hatiku.

"Aku merindukan mu."

* * *

Seumur hidup, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa ia harus dikirim ke Negara ini untuk menjalankan training konyol yang dibuat dan diperintah oleh Ayahnya.

Di dalam kepalanya sekali pun Kyuhyun tidak pernah membayangkan. Sekarang, mau membantah pun ia tidak akan bisa.

Kedua kakinya telah berpijak pada tempat yang berbeda. Seingatnya, dua hari yang lalu ia masih berdiri di tepian Sungai Han. Menanti senja yang bergulir pelan. Merasakan hawa sejuk sore hari.

Tetapi yang didapatinya sekarang adalah pohon-pohon yang mulai meranggaskan daunnya. Merontokkan dan membuat para dedaunan itu bergulir turun. Terbang entah kemana karena disapu angin.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Pasrah. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa mengerjakan apa yang sudah diamanatkan kepadanya.

Ia melangkah pelan. Menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara para turis yang memenuhi Unter der Linden di sore hari.

Dan semenjak kedatangannya kemarin. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan benar. Selalu ada yang menyumbat saluran pernapasannya dan membuatnya sesak. Mulutnya sudah gatal ingin menumpahkan semua omelan yang meloncat-loncat indah di kepalanya.

Tapi apa daya, supir yang menjemputnya di bandara hanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke flat di tengah kota Berlin. Memastikan bahwa gadis berambut sebahu itu selamat sampai tujuan.

Kyuhyun bersumpah. Bila semua ini telah berakhir, maka ia akan mengikat kakaknya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Kalau perlu, manusia menyebalkan satu itu akan ia lempar ke lubang hitam. Agar hilang tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

Karena yang menyebabkan sekarang ia berada di Negara ini adalah akibat ulah kakaknya. Manusia itu mengusulkan dan meracuni ayahnya agar mengirimnya kesini. Dimana dulu tembok Berlin berada.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun menyukai tempat yang ia lewati ini. Sebuah jalan yang penuh akan sejarah. Membentang di jantung Berlin di bagian yang paling bersejarah. Jalan raya bergengsi yang di tepiannya dijajari oleh pohon-pohon linden. Dan di musim gugur seperti saat ini, daun-daun linden berguguran. Memenuhi sebagian tempat dimana akar dari pohon itu berpijak.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kakinya ke salah satu tempat duduk di sekitar pohon linden yang masih sedikit rimbun. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya. Menaruh tas berwarna coklat yang dibawanya sejak tadi ke atas meja. Ia merapatkan mantelnya saat angin sore berhembus kencang. Memang disaat musim gugur seperti, angin yang berhembus di sore hari terasa lebih dingin.

Tidak seperti sore hari disaat musim semi menjalankan tugasnya.

Obsidiannya bersinar. Bola mata berwarna hitam laksana malam itu beredar. Mengamati tempat dimana sekarang ia berada.

Di kanan dan kirinya penuh akan manusia. Turis-turis luar Jerman memenuhi setiap tenda yang ada. Mereka becengkrama dan bercanda. Sepasang muda-mudi, yang menurut perkiraan Kyuhyun baru berumur 15 tahun saling bercanda. Mereka tertawa bersama dan secara mendadak sang pemuda meniadakan jarak di antara keduanya.

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya. Ia hanya mendengus. Sudah biasa bila remaja seumuran dua orang tadi melakukan _kissing_ di tempat umum. Bukan hal yang tabu lagi.

Para pedagang kaki lima mulai menjajakan hasil makanan olahan mereka. Kyuhyun bisa menghirup aroma gulali yang manis. Merasuki indra penciumannya dengan bebas.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan lagi. Dan semenjak tadi yang ditangkap matanya adalah guguran daun-daun linden. Ujung bibir Kyuhyun terangkat. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil kamera pocket berwarna biru tua miliknya.

Tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengabadikan gugur-guguran daun itu. Bisa dijadikan sebuah koleksi tersendiri untuknya.

Ia memfokuskan pada satu helai daun linden yang baru saja meloloskan dirinya dari ranting pohon. Melambai disapu angin. Lalu jatuh dan bergabung dengan dedaunan lainnya yang telah terlebih dahulu meranggas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hasil bidikannya. Setidaknya selama tiga bulan ia di Jerman, koleksi fotonya akan bertambah banyak bila ia tidak lupa membawa kamera pocketnya. Segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya ini pantas untuk diabadikan lewat selembar foto.

Telinga Kyuhyun mendengar coletah kecil dari seorang anak kecil. Kepalanya berputar dan matanya menangkap sesosok anak kecil. Tubuhnya dibalut mantel merah dengan bulu-bulu putih disekitarnya.

_Chrismast_. Batinnya tiba-tiba.

Bocah kecil itu menunjuk penjual gulali. Di belakangnya berdiri sosok laki-laki tinggi berwajah tampan. Kemudian laki-laki itu berjongkok dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang diucapkan oleh bocah kecil tadi. Laki-laki itu mengangguk, membuat bocah kecil yang hanya setinggi lututnya bersorak riang. Ia menunjuk gulali berwarna pink. Gulali itu seperti kumpulan gumpalan-gumpalan awan.

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan heboh. Kemudian menarik tangan laki-laki tadi. Mereka berdua melewati meja Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Aroma jeruk menguar dari bocah kecil itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya sejak tadi. Hal mustahil yang dilakukannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah terpaku begitu lamanya pada sesuatu. Dan objek yang menjadi keterpakuannya tadi adalah seorang bocah kecil.

Ia mendengus, meenyadari tingkahnya yang diluar kendali, Kyuhyun memasukkan kameranya lalu beranjak berdiri.

Berjalan dan meninggalkan sejenak keramaian yang ada di Unter den Linden. Berjalan menuju arah flatnya. Yang kemudian dalam hitungan menit Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal. Ia lupa kemana arah flatnya berada. Tadi saat pergi ke Unter den Linden Kyuhyun diajak oleh tetangga disamping flatnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun ditinggal begitu saja. Saat tetangganya itu menyampaikan arah bila ingin kembali pulang. Seseorang menginstrupsinya, menariknya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di tengah Unter den Linden.

* * *

Apa yang Kyuhyun suka dari Jerman?

Banyak.

Musim seminya. Musim gugurnya. Musim dinginnya.

Unter den Linden.

Festival cahaya yang ada di Berlin.

Brandenburger Tor.

Mercure checkpoint Carlie.

Reichstagsgebaude. Gedung DPR Jerman yang sangat menarik perhatiaannya.

Lalu apa yang Kyuhyun tidak suka dari Jerman?

Banyak sekali.

Ia bisa menuliskan seribu macam alasan mengenai ketidaksukaannya dengan Jerman. Menuangkannya semua unek-unek yang semakin bertambat ruwet semenjak tiga hari yang lalu.

* * *

Angin subuh malu-malu memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Menyelip melalui ventilasi udara. Membelai lembut wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Ditariknya selimut hingga leher. Menutupi tubuhnya dari jangkauan angin subuh yang terasa begitu dingin.

Musim gugur memang berbeda. Suhu pada malam hari terasa lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Dan pagi ini, saat jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi, udara subuh terasa semakin dingin. Membuat Kyuhyun enggan membuka matanya.

Ia hanya melenguh sesekali jika merasa kedinginan. Selimutnya sudah berlapis dua. Sebelum tidur tadi malam ia sudah mengomel terlebih dahulu. Tubuhnya yang lebih menerima udara tropis ini harus menyesuaikan diri dengan hawa dingin musim gugur Jerman.

Kyuhyun menggeliat ketika meraKibumn getaran di bawah bantalnya. Getaran yang semakin lama semakin bertambah intensitas getarnya. Kyuhyun memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Sedikit menyipitkan mata karena menyusaikan dengan cahaya lampu kamarnya.

Seumur hidup Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan keadaan gelap. Ia akan tidur lebih lelap bila lampu kamarnya menyala. Terang benderang. Membuatnya tidak takut akan apapun. Karena tanpa disadari, ia sering memikirkan segala hal yang berbau horror bila tidur di ruang yang gelap.

Kyuhyun mengetuk iphone-nya. Menjawab telpon dengan menggunakan loudspeaker. Suara di ujung sana membuatnya terbelalak kaget. Ia cepat-cepat duduk bersila. Menaikkan selimutnya dan melilit tubuhnya sendiri.

"BANGUUUUUN NONA JELEK." teriak suara di ujung sana.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dasar manusia gila. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau sekarang masih pagi buta. Dan suaranya itu, tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali. _Dasar gila_, umpat Kyuhyun.

"Nggak usah teriak-teriak. Aku nggak tuli." seru Kyuhyun parau. Ia tetap duduk bersila. Menguap lebar dan mendengar ocehan selamat pagi dari sang kakak tercinta.

"Tahu tidak? Oppa menang tender. Keuntungannya besar banget untuk perusahaan kita. Nanti Oppa kirim ke kamu deh daftarnya. Nggak habis pikir, orang-orang hebat berjabatan tinggi itu dengan mudahnya menandatangi surat kontrak tanpa membacanya dengan teliti. Hanya keuntungan besar saja yang mereka lihat. Masa tender segede itu cuma dipandang sebelah mata. Ya Oppa ambil lah. Kece kan Kyu?"

"Hoy hoy dengar nggak sih?" tanya Kibum heboh. Pasalnya sejak tadi ia berbicara tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari adiknya itu. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem tanda mendengar.

Kibum menghela nafasnya lelah. Dasar adik tidak tahu diri. Ia mengoceh panjang lebar hanya dibalas dengan deheman.

Kibum bersuara dengan tegas, memberi peringatan agar Kyuhyun tidak melanggar dan melakukan hal-hal aneh agar bisa cepat pergi jauh-jauh dari Jerman. Karena Kibum tahu bagaimana antinya Kyuhyun dengan Negara itu.

" Denger ya. Mau kayak apapun kamu berusaha buat kabur dari sana. Appa bakal tahu. Jadi jangan coba-coba. Arraseo?"

"Ya." jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Ia bukan anak kecil yang harus diberi tahu berkali-kali. Ia juga bukan gadis tuli. Ia mengerti. Ia paham. Siapa juga sih yang mau kabur begitu saja? Memangnya dia bodoh. Setidak sukanya ia dengan Jerman, Kyuhyun tidak akan kabur begitu saja.

Apalagi setiap hari ia akan disuguhkan dengan pemandangan guguran para daun linden. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan kabur secepat itu, tanpa menikmati bagaiman indahnya musim gugur di Jerman.

"Udah ya kakak ku tercinta. Adik mu ini masih mengantuk. Dah. Dan pagi." Kyuhyun memutuskan telpon sepihak. Tidak mempedulikan sang kakaknya yang kembali mengomel.

Ia melemparnya kembali ke bawah bantal. Dan juga kembali menghembaskan tubuhnya. Memeluk guling dan menutup matanya.

Tetapi belum ada sepuluh menit ia terpejam. Alarmnya berbunyi nyaring. Meraung-raung membangunkannya. Kyuhyun menutup telinganya, menulikan sejenak dari suara alarm itu. Ia menggerutu jengkel. Mengomel dalam hati. Menyebalkan. Suara alarmnya ini benar-benar mengganggu.

Ia melempar selimutnya dan melompat turun. Mematikan alarm jam wekernya. Menyeret kaki dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Dari dulu kalau sudah sang kakak mengganggu paginya, maka tidak akan ada kesempatan untuknya kembali tidur. Sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun akan memulai pagi menjadi lebih awal.

* * *

Suara celotehan meluncur deras dari bibir mungil Minwoo. Ia bersenandung. Menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang kemarin baru diberikan oleh gurunya. Kakinya melompat-lompat kesana kemari.

Kedua tangannya membawa piring yang berisi selembar roti yang telah diolesi dengan selai nanas. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan ketika mendekati pintu kamar _Daddy_-nya.

Ditaruhnya piring roti itu di atas meja yang berada di dekat pintu. Meja kecil yang penuh akan frame fotonya.

Minwoo menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah meja itu, membawanya hingga depan pintu. Lalu dengan hati-hati dibukanya pintu kamar _Daddy_-nya itu. Setelah terbuka, ia melompat turun dan mengambil piring roti tadi.

Minwoo berlari memasuki kamar saat melihat _Daddy_-nya berdiri di depan kaca. Ia memeluk kaki _Daddy_-nya karena tingginya baru selutut _Daddy_-nya.

"_Good morning Daddy,_" serunya heboh. Cengiran khasnya terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya. Membuat pipinya yang chubby semakin terlihat gembul.

Siwon menoleh. Ia tersenyum mendapati putranya bergelanyut manja di kakinya. Diangkatnya tubuh Minwoo, memeluknya. Membuat Minwoo tertawa geli. Siwon mengecup pipi tembem Minwoo.

"_Pagi my lil prince. Are you okay?_"

"_Of course Daddy._" teriaknya.

Siwon terkekeh. Keningnya menempel di kening Minwoo. Memeriksa kondisi tubuh putra kecilnya ini. Rasa hangat seketika menjalar ke tubuhnya. Anak ini masih demam.

Minwoo menggoyangkan kakinya minta diturunkan. Siwon mengerti, diturunkannya putranya itu.

Lalu setelah itu, sepiring roti tersaji di depan wajahnya. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Minwoo.

"Untuk _Daddy_. Selai nanas." seru Minwoo.

Diambilnya roti itu lalu memotongnya. Menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan ke mulut Minwoo. Bergantian seperti itu hingga roti selai nanas buatan Minwoo habis dilahap mereka berdua.

"_Dadd_y. Hari ini aku sekolah ya?" pinta Minwoo. Tangannya terkatup di depan dada. Menatap _Daddy_-nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Cara tersendiri agar _Daddy_-nya memberi ijin.

Siwon menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lalu menggendong Minwoo dan berjalan ke dapur.

Siwon mendudukkan Minwoo, ia berputar dan mengambil gelas tinggi. Membuatkan susu coklat untuk Minwoo. Hanya hangat-hangat kuku, karena Minwoo tidak terlalu suka susu panas atau yang terlampau dingin.

Disorongkannya segelas susu tadi ke depan wajah Minwoo, menyuruh Minwoo untuk meminumnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri kembali mengambil cangkir untuk membuat kopi.

"_Daddy_ boleh ya?" pintanya, masih mencoba untuk membujuk Daddy-nya. Minwoo menumpukkan sikunya, menatap _Daddy_-nya memohon.

Siwon menggeleng, disesapnya kopi panas itu. Lalu menaruhnya di atas meja, ia menumpukkan sikunya dan balik menatap Minwoo. Menatap kedua bola mata kelabu milik putranya itu.

"_No dear_. Kau masih demam, ingat? Hari ini di rumah saja. Nanti _Daddy _bawakan pie linden. Mau?" tawar Siwon.

Mata kelabu Minwoo berbinar terang mendengar bahwa _Daddy_-nya akan membawa pie linden. Pie berwarna hijau yang menggoda iman. Pie yang dibuat dengan campuran ekstrak daun linden.

"Mau _Daddy_." serunya gembira.

Siwon mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sekarang habiskan susumu. Setelah itu kita pergi ke rumah Andrio." ucapnya.

Minwoo mengangguk semangat, diteguknya habis susu coklat buatan _Daddy_-nya. Ia meloncat turun setelah mengahabiskan susunya, berlari ke kamar dan mengambil tas. Tas berwarna merah dengan gambar kura-kura yang berisi mainan.

Siwon menggendongnya. Mereka memasuki lift dan turun ke lantai dua. Melangkah pelan menuju kamar nomor 2121 milik keluarga Dash setelah keluar lift.

Minwoo mengecup pipi _Daddy_-nya dan melambaikan tangan. Ia berlari masuk bersama Andrio, meninggalkan _Daddy_-nya dan Aunty-nya di depan pintu.

Siwon mengangguk maklum saat Erynina mengejeknya, senyum simpul mampir sejenak di wajahnya.

"Titip Minwoo ya, hari ini aku tidak sampai sore. Hanya ada satu kelas perkenalan, setelah itu selesai." beritahunya. Erynina mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Ya ya. Pergi sana sebelum Minwoo berlari keluar," suruh perempuan itu. Siwon terkekeh, ia mengecup pipi Erynina dan beranjak pergi.

Sahabat baiknya itu hanya mendengus saja, untung Sebastian –suami Erynina- sudah pergi ke kantor terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan adu mulut dulu karena ulahnya tadi.

* * *

Hai =) (nyengir lebar hehehe)

Lama tidak bertemu. Merindukan saya? Sepertinya tidak (digampar). Oke saya tahu saya tidak menepati janji untuk mengupdate Kyuhyun's Baby? Entah kenapa mood menulis saya sedang mengambang-ambang entah kemana. Sehingga malas menulis. Idenya bertebaran di kepala tapi tangannya malas merangkai kata.

Sudah jadi sebagian. Tetapi saya tidak mau mengupdatenya kalau hanya menulis sedikit.

Jadi sebagai gantinya, saya update cerita baru tentang Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Minwoo. Sebagai ganti akan kerinduan dengan sosok Minwoo.

Sebenarnya ini juga dari naskah novel saya yang baru setengah jalan, agak malas untuk melanjutkan karena mendapat review yang menohok hati sampai nangis berhari-hari ._.

Ehmmm. Semoga ketidaktepatan saya menepati janji bisa dimaafkan dengan cerita ini ya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa chapter ke depan cerita akan rutin di update. Tidak janji berapa hari sekali diupdatenya. Tapi pasti di update, karena ceritanya sudah ada tinggal di edit saja.

Semoga kalian yang membaca suka dengan cerita ini.

Bila berkenan meluangkan waktunya mohon untuk diberi kritikan, saran, komentar dan lain sebagainya.

Oh ya, bila tidak suka, tolong jangan dijelek-jelekkan ya ceritanya. Ya saya tahu tidak semua orang menyukai cerita yang saya tulis.

Itu saja.

Enjoy.

Bye.

Suci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Linden**

**Genre : Family, Frienship, Romance.**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Choi Minwoo (OC), Member Super Junior.**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

Siwon memperhatikan satu persatu wajah para peserta kursus yang baru ini. Rata-rata mereka berumur 20 - 28 tahun. Wajah-wajah segar dan menatapnya dengan binar terang duduk dengan manis di depannya.

Wajah-wajah penuh minat. Wajah-wajah yang siap menerima pelajaran mengenai Bahasa Jerman untuk tiga bulan ke depan.

Di pojok kelas, seorang pria dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan sweater merah duduk dengan menopang dagu. Di lehernya tergantung bet pengajar. Wajahnya menampakkan cengiran mengejek ke arah Siwon.

Siwon mendengus tak kentara. Bagus, baru hari pertama tetapi Donghae sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya di kelas perkenalan. Menatapnya dengan cengiran jahil. Siwon tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa manusia satu itu tak memiliki kelas.

Padahal institute tempatnya mengajar, untuk musim ini membuka 4 kelas baru. Mengingat jumlah peserta yang semakin banyak dan semakin berminat untuk belajar di tempat kursus ini.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar siulan pelan dari Donghae. Alisnya menaik satu saat Donghae mengangkat selembar kertas.

**"I'M FREE SIR. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, atau kau mau murid-muridmu kabur =D" **

Siwon melotot saat Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Donghae, yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah.

Terkadang Siwon tidak bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang akan tercipta di wajah mulus tanpa jerawat milik sahabatnya itu. Selalu ada yang baru. Donghae adalah seseorang yang susah ditebak. Mempunyai segala macam cara untuk menunjukkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Semua yang ada di dalam kelas serentak menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu masuk. Suara ketukan terdengar di balik pintu itu. Mereka menatap dengan bingung. Sama dengan Siwon, ia melirik jam tangannya. Kelas sudah mulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang siapa yang ada di luar sana.

Kebingungan mereka semua sirna saat seorang gadis masuk ke dalam. Ia mendekap satu buku besar. Buku panduan yang diberikan oleh institute kursus ini. Wajahnya menunduk.

Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis yang baru masuk ini karena sebagian poni gadis itu menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu melangkah ke depan Siwon.

Hanya harum parfum gadis itu saja yang merasuki indra penciuman Siwon. Aroma yang terasa begitu asing untuknya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang familiar saat Siwon menghirupnya. Entahlah.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Bola mata obsidiannya menatap tepat di manik mata Siwon.

Membuat Siwon terpaku sesaat.

Obsidian.

Kelam.

Indah.

Tiga kata itu meluncur tanpa rencana dari kepala Siwon. Mata gadis itu sedikit sipit. Obsidian bening bersembunyi di dalamnya. Bulu mata yang lumayan lentik memperindah tampilannya.

"Maaf sir saya terlambat." ucapnya.

Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia masih menatap intens obsidian itu. Menyerang balik dengan kilau obsidiannyanya. Seolah menembus segala hal yang bersembunyi di balik bola mata sekelam malam itu.

Lagi-lagi Siwon tersentak. Kali ini ia sedikit menunduk dan mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh gadis itu. Ia membaca sebaris kata yang berada di bagian atas kertas.

Dua kata yang dicetak jelas serta digaris bawahi.

** Cho Kyuhyun**

Begitu yang tertulis disana. Siwon terpekur sejenak, nama ini bukan nama orang Jerman. _Cho Kyuhyun_, gumamnya.

"Sir,"

Suara tegas yang meluncur dari gadis itu menginstrupsinya. Siwon menaikkan kacamatanya dengan ujung telunjuk. Ia mengamati gadis itu dengan teliti. Memperhatikan dari atas hingga bawah.

Angkuh.

Cetus otaknya tiba-tiba. Ia tahu bagaimana obsidian itu menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu gadis di depannya ini merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu. Ia tahu bibir gadis itu sudah gatal ingin membentaknya.

Siwon tersenyum, ia suka cara gadis ini menatapnya. Tatapan kelam yang seolah siap menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kau bisa mencari kursi yang kosong nona. Atau kau ingin berdiri di sini sepanjang saya mengajar?" ujar Siwon dalam Bahasa Inggris. Nada suara penuh akan godaan. Ia tahu, tidak semua murid yang mendaftar pada kelas Bahasa Jerman dasar mengerti tentang Bahasa Jerman.

Kyuhyun melongos. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berbalik. Berjalan ke belakang kelas dimana tersisa satu kursi kosong. Kursi di pojok, dekat dinding, dimana di sebelahnya duduk seseorang dengan sweater merah.

Ia meletakkan buku diktatnya dengan asal. Menghasilkan bunyi berdebum yang lumayan keras. Membuat sebagian peserta yang akan menjadi teman selama tiga bulan mendatang menoleh ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum acuh. Ia lantas cepat-cepat duduk saat Siwon menatapnya dari depan.

Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan guru di depan sana. _Songong_, batinnya kesal.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya ini mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, ia tersenyum. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Membuat senyum yang ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit berbeda.

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ia mengangguk saat pria di sampingnya itu menyembutkan nama.

"Donghae."

"Kyuhyun." balasnya.

"Tidak usah diambil hati sikap Siwon itu. Ia memang seperti itu," ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

_Sok akrab sekali_, sinisnya dalam hati.

"Ia memang suka memperhatikan seseorang dengan detail. Tapi kau tenang saja Kyu, Siwon bukan orang yang jahat." Lanjut Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sejenak, tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh pria di sampingnya ini. Fokus dirinya hanya untuk seseorang di depan sana. Seseorang yang mulai menjelaskan pelajaran dasar dalam Bahasa Jerman. Kyuhyun lebih tertarik dengan bahasan yang sedang berlangsung sekarang, daripada mendengarkan celotehan tidak jelas mengenai guru barunya itu.

Dan apa itu? Seenaknya saja pria ini memanggil namanya seperti itu. Mereka saja belum kenal terlalu lama. Tetapi pria itu sudah berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus. Bertambah satu orang lagi yang masuk dalam daftar seleksi orang-orang menyebalkan miliknya.

* * *

Kyuhyun meneguk air mineralnya dengan cepat. Mengisi tenggorokannya yang kering. Ternyata tidak di Korea, tidak di Jerman. Ada saja orang yang merupakan duplikat kakaknya.

Apa sifat yang dimiliki oleh Kibum itu juga dimiliki oleh banyak orang? Apa semua orang menyebalkan itu harus berada di sekelilingnya? Tidak Kibum, tidak Siwon, tidak Donghae semuanya sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan dan sama-sama membuat Kyuhyun mengomel panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membuang botol air mineralnya yang telah kosong. Ia berjalan lagi menuju counter penjual minuman. Membeli sebotol lagi air mineral. Sekarang ia butuh beberapa liter air untuk menghilangkan perasaan kesal yang bercokol di hatinya.

Kyuhyun pikir saat ia datang terlambat tadi ia tidak akan diberi hukuman apa-apa. Padahal sebelumnya Siwon memperbolehkannya duduk begitu saja. Mengacuhkannya. Tetapi ternyata tebakannya salah. Di tengah-tengah pelajaran Siwon memanggilnya. Menyuruhnya maju ke depan. Berdiri dengan tegap dan menghadap semuanya. Lalu setelah itu menyuruh Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri dalam Bahasa Jerman. Apabila Kyuhyun tidak bisa, maka poin miliknya akan dikurangi 100.

Di institute kursus tempat Kyuhyun mengambil kelas Bahasa Jerman memang menerapkan system poin. Dalam satu minggu, setiap peserta kursus memiliki 1000 poin. dimana poin-poin tersebut akan dikurangi sesuai dengan kesalahan masing-masing dari mereka.

Di setiap kelas terdapat satu dinding khusus yang di dalamnya terdapat layar poin. Dinding yang dibuat khusus dengan sedikit menjorok ke dalam. Layar poin itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh setiap pengajar yang berada disana. Masing-masing pengajar mempunyai kode layar tersendiri. Dan mereka semua berhak mengurangi poin setiap peserta seseuai dengan kesalahan yang mereka perbuat.

Layar poin yang menjadi musuh besar para peserta semester akhir. Karena apabila mereka memiliki banyak kesalahan dan membuat poin mereka menjadi minus. Maka setiap peserta harus membuat sebuah essay sebanyak 350 lembar dalam Bahasa Jerman.

1000 poin yang diberikan dalam seminggu akan diakumulasikan dalam sebulan. Apabila sisa poin peserta tidak mencapai 500 poin, maka mereka harus membuat essay sepanjang 5 lembar.

Hal itu membuat semua peserta yang mengambil kelas di institute kursus ini harus berhati-hati. Menjalankan kelas mereka dengan baik dan tertib. Atau sebagai konsekuensinya bila melakukan kesalahan, poin-poin mereka akan dikurangi saat itu juga.

Saat itu Kyuhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya. Yang benar saja, baru 30 menit ia mengikuti kelas sudah harus melakukan hal itu. Padahal Siwon baru mengajarkan hal-hal dasar saja. Seperti mengucapkan 'selamat pagi', 'selamat siang', 'halo' dan lain sebagainya.

Ia belum menjelaskan bagaimana cara memperkenalkan diri dengan benar. Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati, kalau seperti ini adanya lebih baik ia diberi hukuman saat datang tadi. Bukannya di tengah-tengah pelajaran yang membuatnya menjadi tontonan satu kelas.

Kyuhyun mengumpat Siwon dalam hati. Ia mengumpat habis-habisan. Kepalanya mulai berdengung karena bingung. Suara Siwon yang menyuruhnya cepat membuat Kyuhyun semakin resah.

Ia berpikir keras. Mencari-cari kosakata Jerman yang tersimpan di dalam kepalanya. Jangan diremehkan, selama setahun Kyuhyun pernah diikutkan kursus Bahasa Jerman oleh Ibunya. Tetapi saat memasuki tahun kedua Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membujuk Ibunya untuk menghentikan kursus itu. Ia tidak kuat. Tidak ada sama sekali minat dalam dirinya.

Setelah mendapatkan sedikit ingatan tentang perkenalan diri yang dulu pernah diajarkan. Kyuhyun memulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Patah-patah karena ia lupa.

Sesekali suara lantang Siwon menginstrupsinya. Membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Tetapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Siwon langsung menyuruhnya berhenti dan duduk. Lalu menggaris bawahi nama Kyuhyun di absen kelas. Di pojokan absen Siwon menulis angka 50 besar-besar. Tanda poin Kyuhyun dikurangi.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Ini baru hari pertamanya. Tetapi guru itu sudah memberikannya kesan jelek.

_Lihat saja nanti_. Batin Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu.

Ia melangkah kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi. Membuka buku diktatnya dan melingkar besar-besar materi yang akan dipelajari besok. Sebelum keluar kelas tadi, Siwon telah memberi tahu semua peserta materi apa yang akan mereka pelajari besok.

Asik dengan kegiatannya, Kyuhyun tidak mendengar suara baki yang beradu dengan meja. Saat suara lembut seseorang mengudara, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

Ia termangu sejenak. Matanya diberi pemandangan indah. Seorang gadis dengan bola mata bulat besar, bermanik coklat menatapnya. Ia memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna hitam, wajahnya bulat. Bentuk wajah yang familiar bagi Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu tersenyum, dua lesung pipi otomatis tercetak di wajahnya. _"Wenn ich konnte hier sitzen?"_ [1] ucapnya. (_Wenn ich konnte hier sitzen_? : Apakah aku boleh duduk disini?)

Suara gadis itu mengudara, terdengar renyah di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Ia cepat-cepat membenahi duduknya. Menutup buku diktatnya dan menatap gadis itu.

"_English please._"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, "_Do you mind if I sit here?_"

"Ah. Silakan." balas Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu menaruh tas selempangnya. Kemudian ia duduk di depan Kyuhyun, mendekatkan baki berisi sepiring roti dan sekaleng jus.

"Kamu yang tadi maju ke depan kelas kan?" gadis itu bertanya tiba-tiba.

Blush.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Ia menunduk dan menarik nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa kagetnya. Ternyata ada saja yang memperhatikannya saat di kelas tadi. Kyuhyun berdeham. "Ya." jawabnya pelan.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, ia mengulurkan tangan dan kembali tersenyum. "_Ich heisse Eunhyuk."_[2] Ia memperkenalkan diri. (_Ich heisse Eunhyuk_ : Namaku Eunhyuk)

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu, entah berasal dari mana, saat melihat senyum Eunhyuk, ia merasakan suatu perasaan tenang. Mungkin saja gadis di depannya ini bisa menjadi teman baiknya selama di Jerman.

Karena selama ini Kyuhyun tahu, ia tidak mudah untuk dekat dengan seseorang yang baru dikenal. Ia bisa merasakan yang mana yang ingin berteman baik dengannya atau yang hanya ingin berteman dengannya karena kebutuhan mereka.

"Kyuhyun," balasnya.

"Hmm Kyu. _Can I call you like that?_"

"_Of course. What?_"

Eunhyuk menaruh rotinya lalu menatap Kyuhyun serius. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. Melihat tatapan Eunhyuk yang seperti itu mengingatkannya akan wajah Changmin. Sahabatnya yang tinggal di Seoul.

"Kenapa kamu tadi bisa terlambat?"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Bila gadis di depannya ini adalah Changmin , mungkin saat ini juga Kyuhyun akan menarik kedua pipinya dan menjitaknya. Ia buru-buru menghela nafas, yang benar saja. Hanya bertanya seperti itu saja, Eunhyuk harus menatapnya serius. Aneh-aneh saja.

"Hei Kyu jawab." Desak Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius juga. Ia memajukan wajahnya, memberikan jarak pandang yang begitu dekat. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Kyuhyun bisa melihat warna mata Eunhyuk dengan jelas. Coklat terang, seperti milik Ahra. Kyuhyun juga bisa mencium aroma strawberry dari gadis itu, entah harum tubuhnya atau harum parfum yang ia kenakan atau mungkin harum shampoo yang gadis ini gunakan.

Cara Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan begitu serius malah membuat Eunhyuk menjadi semakin penasaran. Gadis itu memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Karena aku tersesat." ucap Kyuhyun pelan nyaris berbisik.

Eunhyuk memundurkan wajahnya cepat-cepat. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia tertawa pelan mendapati wajah shock Eunhyuk karena mendengar jawabannya.

* * *

"Hei Siwon. Kau serius mengurangi poin anak baru itu?" buru Donghae. Sejak tadi ia bertanya tetapi hanya diacuhkan oleh Siwon. Pertanyaan yang diajukan Donghae sejak keluar kelas Siwon hingga masuk ke dalam ruang kerja mereka.

Siwon tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae. Ia tetap menyusun daftar nama-nama murid baru yang akan menjadi muridnya selama 3 bulan ke depan. Menyusunnya menurut abjad, lalu merapikannya ke dalam filing cabinet.

"Siwon dengar tidak sih?" teriak Donghae kesal. Cape tahu kalau tidak didengar itu. Benar-benar ya Siwon ini, kalau mendengar itu menjawab bisa tidak sih.

"Ya ya Donghae aku dengar. Duduk. Aku bosan melihat mu mondar-mandir seperti itu."

Donghae menarik kursi di depan meja Siwon dengan gusar. Ia menatap Siwon yang akhirnya berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, menciptakan nada asal.

Siwon melepas kacamatanya, menaruhnya di atas tumpukan kamus Bahasa Jerman. Ia menarik laci di sebelah kiri tangannya. Laci nomor satu, dimana ia menyimpan kotak kamacatanya.

Ia mengambil lap kacamatanya lalu membersihkannya. Kemudian menatap Donghae dengan sedikit menyipit.

"Kau bertanya apa tadi Hae?" tanyanya seraya memanggil Donghae dengan nama kecilnya.

Donghae menggeram, ia melayangkan satu jitakan ke kepala Siwon.

"Ouch." Rintihnya. Ia membelalakan mata, memelototi Donghae. Yang berani menjitaknya hanya manusia jelek di depannya ini saja.

"Kau bilang tadi mendengarku. Kenapa sekarang balik bertanya?" Donghae hampir berteriak mengucapkannya. Siwon ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Iya iya Hae-ah. Tidak usah marah-marah seperti itu, aku mendengar kok, hanya.." belum selesai Siwon berbicara, I-phonenya berbunyi nyaring, meraung-raung untuk segera diangkat. "Sebentar…"

Donghae mendengus keras-keras. Siapa lagi sekarang yang mengganggu? Donghae melotot saat Siwon tersenyum mengejek. Sahabatnya itu lebih memilih menjawab telponnya ketimbang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya dear," seru Siwon.

Donghae menaikkan alisnya, heh dear? Memangnya siapa yang menelpon Siwon hingga pria itu menyerukan sebutan itu?

"Iya sebentar lagi Daddy pulang. Minwoo jangan membuat Aunty Eryn susah, ok?"

Ah Donghae tahu, ternyata Minwoo yang menelpon. Bicara soal Minwoo, ia jadi merindukan bocah kecil itu. Bocah aktif yang bisa membuat Siwon pusing karena ulahnya. Dan membuat Siwon panik tidak karuan saat tahu Minwoo demam.

Donghae berdiri, ia melangkah dan berputar. Mengambil satu frame foto di atas meja kerja Siwon, frame yang berisi foto Minwoo. Foto bocah itu yang diambil Siwon saat musim semi kemarin. Minwoo berdiri di bawah pohon linden dengan gulali besar di kedua tangannya.

Donghae tahu betapa sukanya Minwoo akan makanan manis itu. Bocah itu akan menangis lama bila Siwon tidak memberinya izin untuk memakan gulali. Dan Siwon pun akan semakin tidak memberi izin bila tangis Minwoo tidak kunjung berhenti.

Terkadang Donghae kasihan melihat Minwoo. Bocah itu akan berlari kepadanya dan mengadukan hal-hal yang membuatnya menangis. Cara Siwon mendidiknya sedikit keras. Sehingga sering membuat Minwoo menangis. Tetapi dibalik semua didikan yang Siwon beri, sahabatnya itu amat sangat menyayangi Minwoo. Ia akan mengorbankan apapun agar putranya ini dalam keadaan baik.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Menetap Siwon yang sedang mengerutkan kening. Menasehati putranya yang sedang dalam masa aktif-aktifnya.

"Dengar _Daddy_. Jangan berlari kesana kemari dan menghamburkan mainan Andrio. Kau itu masih demam, dengar?"

"Ya _Daddy_," sahut Minwoo.

"Dimana _Aunty _Eryn, kau menelpon dibantu _Aunty_ kan?"

"Tidak. Aku punya nomor telpon _Daddy_ sendiri. _Aunty_ sedang pergi."

Siwon menatap i-phone-nya dengan horror. Ia cepat-cepat menyuruh Minwoo untuk menutup sambungan ini. Atau bisa dipastikan, saat ia menjemput Minwoo nanti. Erynina akan menggantungnya hidup-hidup.

"Tutup telponnya cepat. Sebentar lagi _Daddy_ pulang." Perintahnya.

Di sebrang sana Siwon mendengar suara menderu-deru, suara Andrio yang menirukan bunyi mobil tank. Lalu disusul dengan suara nyaring Minwoo yang berteriak agar tank miliknya tidak ditabrak.

"Tutup telponnya Minwoo." Siwon berkata dengan tegas. Ia masih ingin hidup, ia tidak mau mendengar omelan super panjang dari Erynina karena kuota telponnya berkurang banyak.

"Tidak mau. _Daddy_ tidak merindukan ku?" tanya Minwoo. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya frustasi, disaat seperti ini Minwoo malah bertanya seperti itu. _God,_ desisnya.

"_Daddy_ merindukan mu. Sekarang tutup telponnya. Atau pie lindennya tidak jadi _Daddy_ belikan?" ancam Siwon.

"Jangaaaaaaan. Aku tutup. Love you _Dad_."

Hah. Akhirnya ditutup juga. Siwon menghela nafas lega, tetapi tidak secepat itu ia bisa kembali duduk. Ia cepat-cepat mencari nomor telpon Erynina dan menelponnya. Kalau tidak. Huh Siwon malas membayangkan.

Donghae menatap Siwon bingung. Hanya menerima telpon dari putranya saja ia harus memasang wajah frustasi seperti itu. Sekarang menelpon seseorang dengan mengacak-acak rambut. Mirip seperti orang yang dikejar rentenir saja.

"Ah Eryn."

"Donghae jangan angkat telpon dari nomor rumah Eryn," teriaknya lalu kemudian berlari keluar ruangan. Donghae menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Siwon. Ia menaruh frame foto itu dan menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat senyum ceria Minwoo disana.

Tidak lama, ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Erynina tertera disana. Donghae menimang-nimang untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak. Tetapi saat wajah mengejek Siwon terlintas di kepalanya. Donghae tersenyum jahil.

_Kena Kau_. Batinnya senang.

Terima kasih untuk 12 pereview di chapter 1 :D.

Yang memfavoritekan dan memfollow cerita ini terima kasih juga :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi komentarnya.

Ditunggu untuk komentar, saran dan kritiknya di Chapter 2 ini.

Semoga pertemuan awal antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon di kelas sesuai dengan harapan kalian :)

Ah ya, ada yang tanya apa di cerita ini Kyuhyun sebagai perempuan. Ya saya buat Kyuhyun sebagai perempuan :)

Chu~

Suci

* * *

[1] _Wenn ich konnte hier sitzen_? : Apakah aku boleh duduk disini?

[2] _Ich heisse Eunhyuk_ : Namaku Eunhyuk


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Linden**

**Genre : Family, Frienship, Romance.**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Choi Minwoo (OC), Member Super Junior.**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang pria bertubuh jangkung. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja hitam, ia menjinjing kantong kertas di tangannya. Suaranya terdengar berat. Dengan rambut yang dipotong cepak, Kyuhyun mengira-ngira bahwa pria di depannya ini berumur kepala empat.

Saat pria itu keluar dari barisan mengantri karena telah mendapatkan pesanannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Jawabannya tepat, melihat pria itu menghampiri seorang wanita dan berbicara sebentar, Kyuhyun jadi bisa mengira berapa umurnya.

Suara berat yang menderu-deru keluar dan menghampiri indra pendengaran Kyuhyun sejenak, membuatnya mengangguk senang.

Kedua pasangan itu beranjak keluar kedai seraya bergandengan tangan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap punggung mereka dengan binar senang. Senang karena tebakannya terjawab benar.

"_Frau._"[1]

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang gadis menatapnya hangat. Senyuman tersungging di wajah tirusnya.

"_Was möchten Sie bestellen?_"[2]

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. Setelah ingat apa yang pernah diberitahu oleh Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk samar.

Kyuhyun menunjuk gambar kue kering berbentuk daun linden pada daftar menu yang ada di atas meja. Di kedai roti yang ia ketahui dari Eunhyuk kemarin ini memang menggunakan system sentuh. Interior kedai yang terasa hangat. Di dalamnya didesain seperti sedang berada di kebun Linden. Dindingnya di cat dengan gambar pohon linden disemua musim.

Terdiri dari empat ruangan sesuai dengan empat musim yang ada di Jerman. Dan saat Kyuhyun masuk tadi, ia masuk ke dalam pintu bernomor 3. Suasana guguran daun linden terasa sangat kental.

Dindingnya penuh dengan gambar guguran daun yang berwarna hijau, kuning dan coklat. Di sebelah kanan dari tempat Kyuhyun mengantri. Satu dinding penuh akan proses gugurnya daun linden. Dari daun itu masih berwarna hijau cerah hingga berwarna coklat tergambar sempurna.

Daun linden sendiri mempunyai bentuk yang sama dengan bentuk hati. Pohon Linden merupakan salah satu pohon yang multifungsi. Pada umumnya ia ditanam sebagai pembatas jalan atau penghias taman seperti yang terdapat pada salah satu jalan utama di Berlin yang bernama Unter den Linden.

Bunganya menghasilkan banyak madu yang manis untuk makanan lebah. Kayunya juga sangat berguna untuk kayu bakar dan merupakan salah satu pohon yang baik untuk ditebang karena ia dapat tumbuh dengan cepat. Pucuk-pucuk mudanya yang lembut juga seringkali dimasak sebagai salad. Konon katanya pohon ini juga dapat menyembuhkan penyakit epilepsi dan bunganya sering diseduh dalam teh untuk minuman relaksasi.

Yang Kyuhyun tahu mengenai pohon ini adalah, pada abad pertengahan, kayu pohon Linden digunakan untuk seni ukir dan pembuatan patung.

Kyuhyun menyukai tempat ini. Kedai roti yang menciptakan perasaan tenang di hatinya.

"_One kilos please,_" ucapnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, ia menyentuh layar bergambar roti kering berbentuk daun linden seperti pesanan Kyuhyun. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, kue kering pesanan Kyuhyun telah terbungkus rapi. Gadis itu menyorongkannya kepada Kyuhyun seraya menyebutkan harga.

Kyuhyun menerimanya, mengambil beberapa euro dari dompetnya, ia menggumamkan terima kasih. "_Danke schön._"[3]

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, ia mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kembali dan berharap agar Kyuhyun dapat kembali berkunjung ke kedai roti mereka.

Nathay berbalik. Ia berjalan keluar kedai. Suara gemerincing lonceng yang berada tepat di pintu masuk berbunyi saat ia mendorongnya pelan. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan, ia berhenti sejenak di tempatnya berpijak. Aroma kue kering yang baru saja dipesannya menguar sempurna.

Aroma yang khas yang asing untuk Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat kantong kue itu mendekati hidungnya. Menghirup aromanya. Memenuhi paru-parunya dengan zat baru.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. Senja masih butuh 2 jam lagi untuk bergulir. Dan Kyuhyun belum mau kembali ke flatnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Matanya tertuju pada meja berpayung hijau yang berada di dekat pintu nomor 2. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, sepertinya menunggu senja seraya duduk di kedai ini bukan pilihan yang buruk. 2 jam bukan waktu yang lama bagi Kyuhyun bila ia mendapatkan asupan udara baru.

Mata Kyuhyun mulai beredar mengamati keadaan kedai roti ini. Ia baru sadar bahwa meja yang ia duduki ini berada di depan pantry pembuatan pie. Kyuhyun bisa melihat 3 orang pekerja yang mengenakan seragam putih hilir mudik membuatkan pesanan pie.

Aroma pie linden ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan pie yang sering dibuatkan oleh Mamanya. Hanya aroma khas daun linden yang membuatnya menjadi nilai tambah.

Pantry pie di depannya ini memiliki suasana yang berbeda dengan kedai yang baru saja ia masuki. Kedai roti berpintu nomor 2 ini menawarkan suasana musim semi Jerman.

Sama seperti di kedai dengan pintu bernomor 3 tadi, kedai roti ini juga menghias dinding dalamnya dengan suasana musim semi. Pohon-pohon linden berjajar rapi di dalamnya. Warna hijau mendominasi keadaan di dalam kedai nomor 2 ini.

Pucuk-pucuk daun linden menyembul tak aturan. Membuat sebuah gradasi tersendiri. Serta aroma pie yang menguar bebas membuat siapa saja yang berada di sekitar kedai ini berhenti sejenak. Menghirup aroma manis yang ditawarkan.

Aroma pie yang baru saja diangkat menggoda indra penciuman Kyuhyun. Gadis itu berinisiatif untuk mencicipinya. Ia berdiri, melangkah memasuki kedai tersebut.

Kembali suara gemerincing bel terdengar saat ia mendorong pintu kedai. Aroma pie serta merta menyerbu hidung Kyuhyun. Mengisi paru-paru Kyuhyun dengan zat yang baru lagi.

Gadis itu memilih untuk duduk di dekat pantry pie. Ia melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan. Seorang pelayan yang menggunakan apron berwarna biru menghampirinya. Apron berwarna biru laut yang tampak begitu tenang. Sama seperti senyum yang ia lemparkan kepada Kyuhyun.

Iris birunya menatap Kyuhyun dengan teduh, seolah sedang menyuruh cucunya untuk memilih pie apa yang ingin dimakannya.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum teduh itu, diambilnya buku menu yang disodorkan oleh pelayan dengan senyum itu. Ia menyebutkan pesanannya dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Membuatnya kembali mendapatkan satu senyum teduh dari pelayan yang kira-kira telah berumur setengah abad itu.

Kyuhyun takjub melihat bagaimana kedai ini menghias semua sudut ruangan mereka. Setelah memilih apa yang ingin ia cicipi. Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Mengamati setiap sudut yang ada.

Suara gemerincing bel menyita perhatian Kyuhyun. Membuatnya memutar kepala dan melihat siapa pelanggan yang baru masuk.

Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung, dengan mantel abu-abu yang terkesan hangat. Wajah familiarnya membuat Kyuhyun mendengus tak sengaja, wajah yang tiga minggu ini ditemuinya setiap hari di dalam kelas. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan guru pembimbingnya. Siwon.

Wajah tegas yang entah mempunyai sihir apa, yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun memperhatikannya.

Pria itu melangkah menuju tempat mengantri pie. Ia berbincang sejenak dengan pelayan yang tadi melayani Kyuhyun. Tawa miliknya mengalun pelan, memasuki telinga Kyuhyun dengan samar.

Ia mengangguk terima kasih ketika selesai memesan. Kedua kakinya menuntunnya ke sudut ruangan yang bertolak dengan meja Kyuhyun. Ia duduk dan mulai focus dengan i-phonenya.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kyuhyun!" desisnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Menghilangkan semua gambar yang direkam oleh bola matanya sejak tadi.

Entah kenapa, semua yang dilakukan oleh Siwon pasti menyita perhatiannya secara tiba-tiba. Seolah ada sihir yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti setiap gerak yang diciptakan oleh Siwon.

* * *

Siwon tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh uncle James –begitu Siwon memanggilnya- pelayan kedai ini yang sudah bekerja lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Ia menceritakan mengenai kejadian yang baru terjadi 30 menit sebelum Siwon datang. Pie-pie yang baru saja matang jatuh berserakan karena Seat menyandung lantai yang tingginya berbeda. Wajah pemuda itu seketika pucat mendapati apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia cepat-cepat membersihkan pie-pie itu dan membuatkan yang baru sebelum pemilik kedai ini kembali.

Uncle James terpingkal-pingkal menceritakannya. Seorang pemuda yang selalu mengoceh tentang pentingnya berhati-hati seperti Seat itu bisa jatuh dengan tidak elitnya hanya karena tidak melihat jalan.

Siwon menimpalinya dengan tertawa pelan. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Uncle james, Siwon memesan beberapa pie. Malam ini Donghae akan menginap di apartemennya. Menemani Minwoo yang merengek memintanya untuk datang.

Setelah mengucapkan apa yang diinginkannya, Siwon melangkah menuju meja favoritnya. Meja di pojok kedai yang bertolak dengan pantry pie.

Matanya menjelajah kedai. Rasanya dalam seminggu ini ia sudah kemari sebanyak 3 kali. Dan semua itu adalah ulah Minwoo yang menodongnya untuk membelikan pie linden.

Siwon tidak habis pikir, mengapa putranya itu begitu menyukai manis. Padahal ia saja tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis. Siwon trauma, saat ia berumur 10 tahun, saat itu ia sangat senang memakan 4 batang coklat dalam sehari, giginya sakit. Ia menangis sepanjang malam karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang giginya.

Satu rumah memarahinya. Terutama Papanya. Dan sejak itu Siwon mulai menjauhkan dan menghapus coklat dari daftar makanannya. Bukan hanya coklat, tetapi seluruh makanan manis yang ada. Karena ia tidak mau lagi kena marah Papanya hanya karena makanan manis

Hanya pie dari kedai ini saja yang masih ia konsumsi. Rasa manisnya tidak terlalu pekat di lidah. Yang menurut Siwon sangat pas dengan lidahnya yang anti manis.

Siwon duduk di mejanya, ia melihat ke arah pantry pie. Bermaksud menghirup aroma pie yang baru saja diangkat. Tetapi saat itu juga matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas. Dan memang benar gadis yang duduk di dekat pantry pie itu adalah Kyuhyun. Gadis yang selama tiga minggu ini selalu merecokinya di dalam kelas.

Yang selalu menatapnya tajam ketika ia tidak boleh dibantah.

Gadis itu masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga memukul kepalanya pelan. Siwon hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Selesai dengan kegiatan menggelengkan kepalanya, gadis itu pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedarkan obsidian miliknya ke seluruh ruangan dengan takut-takut.

Obsidiannya menatapnya dengan intens selama sekian menit. Tetapi obsidian itu cepat-cepat berpaling ketika menyadari sang objek yang ditatapnya berbalik menatapnya.

HAH.

APA TADI?

Kyuhyun menatapnya? Obsidian itu menatapnya? Menatapnya dengan tepat di obsidian miliknya? Yang benar saja.

Siwon melangkah pelan, ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu. Menarik kenopnya lalu menutupnya. Apartemennya sepi, sepuluh menit yang lalu Donghae mengirim satu pesan untuknya. Berisi bahwa ia dan Minwoo pergi sebentar membeli ice cream. Tapi Siwon tidak percaya kalau dua manusia penggila ice cream itu hanya akan pergi sebentar.

Mereka berdua pasti akan mencicipi semua rasa baru yang disediakan oleh kedai ice cream langganan Donghae. Dan Siwon akan mengikat Donghae selama sehari penuh tanpa ampun kalau Minwoo sampai muntah karena terlalu banyak makan ice cream.

Pria jangkung itu menyusun pie linden yang baru saja belinya. Menyusunnya di atas piring lalu dimasukkan ke dalam lemari es. Donghae dan Minwoo lebih suka pie yang dingin, sedangkan dirinya sendiri lebih suka pie yang masih hangat.

Selesai menyusun dan memasukkan pie-pie itu, dengan menyisakan 2 pie untuknya. Siwon berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melepas mantel dan celana panjangnya. Menggantinya dengan celana training.

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam, bayang-bayang wajah Kyuhyun menghiasi kepalanya. Mata kelam dengan obsidian yang terlindung sempurna dibaliknya itu selalu menghantui Siwon.

Obsidian itu tadi menatapnya. Seolah siap menyelami apa yang tersembunyi di dalam manik matanya.

Entahlah. Tetapi Siwon merasakan sesuatu saat obsidian itu menatapnya. Walaupun dengan sebuah tatapan tajam, ada rasa asing yang menyergap dirinya. Memasukkannya ke dalam perasaan yang tidak Siwon mengerti. Atau ia tidak ingin mengerti.

* * *

Minwoo mengucek mata, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, membiasakan dengan keadaan gelap yang ada di sekitarnya. Masih dengan mata setengah tertutup ia bersingut turun.

Berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak menabrak apapun. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu setelah mendapatkan sebuah kursi untuk ia jadikan pijakan. Lalu melompat turun tanpa menutup pintu kembali.

Ia mencari sakelar lampu yang ada di dekat pintu kamarnya. Sakelar lampu khusus yang dipasang hanya sebatas kepalanya. Ia mengerjap perlahan. Iris kelabunya beredar mengamati keadaan ruang tengah yang berantakan.

Ruang tengah yang hancur seperti kapal pecah karena ulahnya semalam. Mengajak Donghae Samchon-nya bermain bajak laut. Dengan _Daddy_-nya yang dijadikannya sebagai sandera.

Minwoo menggeleng acuh, ia cepat-cepat menuju dapur, masuk ke dalam toilet dan cepat-cepat buang air kecil. Sejak tadi ia sudah kebelet.

Selesai dengan urusan di toilet, Minwoo berlari ke ruang tengah. Menyingkirkan beberapa mainannya sekenanya. Sebenarnya ia takut pergi ke toilet sendiri, tetapi karena sudah kebelet akhirnya Minwoo memilih ke toilet sendiri.

Ia tidak mau membangunkan _Daddy_-nya, dan Minwoo juga baru tahu kalau ia tidur dengan _Daddy_-nya, lengan _Daddy_-nya yang memeluknya saat tidur itu yang membuatnya tahu.

Minwoo selalu diajarkan untuk melakukan apapun sendiri. Ia tidak boleh selalu manja dengan _Daddy_-nya. Karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua, dan _Daddy_-nya akan marah kalau Minwoo selalu bermanja.

Walaupun tidak paham dengan apa yang sering diberitahu oleh _Daddy_-nya, Minwoo akan tetap mengangguk paham. Seakan-akan paham dengan apa yang _Daddy_-nya sampaikan.

Karena Minwoo tahu. Ia tidak sama dengan Andrio, yang punya Papa dan Mama yang akan selalu berada di dekatnya. Atau Meira dan Keira yang saling menjaga karena mereka kembar.

Minwoo hanya tahu bahwa Mommy tidak tinggal di Negara yang sama dengannya. Mommy-nya tinggal jauh di belahan bumi yang lain bersama _Tousan__**[4]**_.

Minwoo tahu itu. Jadi bila ia ingin melihat dan berada di dekat _Daddy_-nya. Minwoo tidak boleh jadi anak manja yang cengeng. Ia harus menjadi kuat dan harus bisa menjaga _Daddy_-nya.

Bocah kecil itu bersingut di depan tv. Memeluk guling bergambar Naruto pemberian Donghae Samchon-nya. Ia menghidupkan tv lalu berbaring. Mengganti chanelnya, mencari film kartun.

Wajah Spongebob dan Patrick menghiasi layar tv flat 30 inci itu. Minwoo menontonnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia sebenarnya ingin kembali ke kamar dan tidur di sebelah _Daddy_-nya. Tetapi karena sudah malas untuk berjalan lagi, ia lebih memilih untuk bergelung di depan tv.

Menonton aksi Spongebob dan Patrick yang sedang berburu ubur-ubur.

Ia menguap, matanya terbuka dan tertutup setiap 30 detik. Minwoo benar-benar terpejam saat dua tokoh lincah di layar tv itu melonjak girang dengan ubur-ubur yang tersangkut di jaring mereka.

Suara detik jarum jam memenuhi ruang tengah. Layar tv masih berkedip-kedip, berganti dengan aksi Ruddy Taboti yang mulai menggambar di dunia kapur. Suaranya dikecilkan oleh Minwoo sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap tadi.

Jarum panjang mengarah ke angka sebelas dan jarum pendek berada di angka lima. Matahari belum bekerja, ia masih bersembunyi di balik awan. Kelip bintang bersinar terang di atas sana. Dan hembusan angin subuh memasuki apartemen Siwon melalui celah-celah ventilasi udara, membuat Donghae yang tidur di kamar Minwoo mengeratkan selimutnya.

04.55 pagi.

* * *

Siwon bergegas turun dari atas tempat tidurnya, gurat panik menghiasi wajahnya. Minwoo tidak ada di sampingnya saat ia membuka mata lima menit yang lalu.

Dengan sedikit limbung dan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Siwon mengusap wajahnya. Ia menguap, membuat setitik air mata jatuh. Menggaruk kepalanya, menoleh dan mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kursi kerjanya berada di sana. Lampu menuju ruang tengah terang benderang. Kursi kerja yang memang sengaja ia taruh di kamar putranya itu.

Ia berlari keluar dan menggeleng lega. Gundukan selimut yang berada di depan tv, di tengah-tengah mainan yang berserakan tidak karuan membuatnya lega, gundukan kecil yang membungkus tubuh Minwoo. Siwon menyeret kakinya menuju jendela, menyibak gorden ruang tengah yang berhias daun maple musim gugur, membuat sinar matahari serta menerta menerboos masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Siwon menatap jam dinding, baru setengah tujuh pagi. Ia menguap, masih merasakan kantuk. Tetapi melihat ruang tengahnya yang sungguh berantakan, membuatnya berjalan menuju toilet, mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Hanya menggosok gigi tanpa mandi sekaligus. Ini weekend, dan jadwal mandinya masih dua jam lagi. Ia akan mandi pagi saat weekend bila akan diajak pergi oleh rekan kerjanya atau mengajak Minwoo membeli bahan makanan.

Siwon berjalan ke kamarnya, mengganti piamanya dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Keluar kamar dan mematikan seluruh lampu. Ia membuka pintu kamar Minwoo.

Di atas kasur putranya itu Donghae bergelung di balik selimut. Lampunya sengaja dimatikan olehnya. Siwon menyibak gorden, lalu membuka jendela kamar Minwoo. Angin pagi musim gugur khas Berlin membelai wajahnya. Terasa sejuk seperti biasa.

Apartemennya ini berada di lantai empat. Sebuah gedung apatemen yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Gedung apartemen yang berada pada letak yang cukup strategis. Karena dari apartemennya, Siwon tak perlu berjalan jauh untuk menuju tempat kursus. Serta untuk menuju sekolah Minwoo pun cukup mudah. Karena di dekat apertemennya terdapat stasiun U-Bahn[5].

Selesai merasakan hembusan angin pagi, Siwon berbalik, berjalan menuju kasur Minwoo dan membangunkan Donghae. "Hae-ya, ireona," Siwon menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Donghae.

"Eummm.." lenguh Donghae.

"Bangun Donghae." seru Siwon cukup keras. Ia menatap bosan, bukannya membuka mata, Donghae malah berbalik dan memeluk guling Minwoo dengan erat.

Siwon menepuk jidatnya, menyebalkan. Sudah lebih sepuluh tahun mereka bersahabat, tetapi tetap saja satu hal ini yang Siwon tidak suka dari Donghae. Susah sekali bila disuruh untuk bangun pagi.

Siwon mengambil i-phone Donghae yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidur Minwoo. Menyetel alarm dengan volume maksimal dan menaruhnya tepat di samping telinga Donghae.

Ia menepuk kedua tangannya, beres, dan sekarang tinggal menunggu Donghae berteriak kesal saja. Siwon menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menyeringai senang.

Setelah memastikan semua beres, ia melangkah keluar. Menutup kembali pintu kamar Minwoo. Melangkah pelan menuju ruang tengah. Sekarang saatnya untuk membangunkan sang pangeran cilik.

Siwon menaruh pedang-pedangan yang Minwoo pakai tadi malam ke atas sofa, lalu ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Minwoo. Putra kecilnya itu tidur bergelung dengan mendekap guling Narutonya. Bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak, menggumamkan sesuatu.

Siwon tersenyum, dimatikannya tv yang sejak tadi menyala. Ia bersimpuh, menggendong Minwoo lalu berdiri. Mengusap lembut punggung Minwoo. Menciumi puncak kepalanya, yang kemudian beralih ke pipi chubby-nya. Siwon menghadiahkan bertubi-tubi ciuman di pipi Minwoo.

Membuat putranya itu menggeliat tidak tenang. Siwon menggumam tepat di telinga Minwoo. Caranya tersendiri untuk membangunkan Minwoo, agar ia tidak cemberut saat terbangun.

Minwoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah _Daddy_-nya yang sedang melakukan serangan tiba-tiba. Menciumi pipi tembemnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

"_Daddy_," panggilnya parau. Ia masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan dengan cahaya yang merambat masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Mata kelabu itu melihat wajah _Daddy_-nya tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

Siwon kembali menciumi pipi Minwoo. Pipi putranya ini begitu tembem, membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"_Stop it Dad. I wake up._" seru Minwoo. Ia menahan wajah _Daddy_-nya dengan kedua tangan.

Siwon terkekeh, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Minwoo. Menyentil hidung mancung Minwoo. _"Morning lil prince,"_

"_Morning Dad,_" balas Minwoo.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap enggan selembar kertas yang diberikan oleh petugas administrasi di tempatnya kursus. Ia membacanya dengan kening berkerut. Antara malas dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

Saraf-saraf otaknya menyuruhnya untuk membaca sebaris kalimat itu dengan benar. Tetapi hatinya berteriak untuk tidak usah membacanya. Kyuhyun bingung dengan otak dan hatinya yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan baik.

Gadis itu membolak-balik selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya. Menimbang-nimbang untuk tetap pergi atau kembali pulang ke faltnya dan melanjutkan tidur.

Tetapi bila tidak pergi ke alamat yang ada di tangannya ini. Bisa dipastikan 300 poin miliknya akan dipotong. Kyuhyun tidak ingin itu. Karena semua nilai yang akan ia dapatkan setiap dua minggu sekali akan langsung dikirim ke Ayahnya.

Nilai dalam dua minggu pertama memang memuaskan. Tetapi entah untuk dua minggu yang akan datang. Karena salah satu tugas yang diberikan oleh Siwon belum ia serahkan. Dan tugas ini sendiri memiliki nilai 700 poin, poin yang begitu tinggi untuk sebuah tugas.

Kyuhyun tidak mau mendapat ceramah Ayahnya. Karena bila Ayahnya sudah mulai memberi nasihat, Kyuhyun akan mendengar selama dua jam penuh apa yang Ayahnya sampaikan. Lalu setelah dua jam penuh itu, ia juga akan menerima sapaan 'manis' dari Ibunya. Dan terakhir ejekan super menyebalkan dari sang kakak tercinta.

Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Tetapi kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun cukup enggan untuk pergi ke alamat ini. Ia tidak mau hari minggunya yang tenang ini harus direcoki oleh omelan Siwon.

Sudah cukup ia mendapat omelan dari petugas admnistrasi yang berbadan gemuk itu. Wajahnya yang selalu dipenuhi senyum tidak juga membuat Kyuhyun menaruh kesan bersahabat.

Petugas gemuk itu akan mencibir bila ada murid yang terlalu banyak bertanya. Atau yang lambat dalam mengurus biaya administrasi. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan orang yang seperti itu.

Untung saja semua hal mengenai biaya sudah diurus beres oleh Kibum. Jadi ia hanya tinggal mengikuti semua yang diberi oleh tempat kursusnya ini.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya di saku mantel. Membuka pesan yang setengah jam lalu dikirim oleh Eunhyuk. Gadis berdarah Korea itu menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke apartemen Siwon dan menyerahkan tugasnya. Ia tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun diberi 'kejutan-kejutan' mengerikan dari Siwon pada hari Senin.

Lebih baik Kyuhyun mendapatkan 'kejutan' itu hari ini, ketimbang besok ia akan mendapatkannya di dalam kelas. Menjadi tontonan satu kelas. Karena setiap senin, seluruh nilai selama seminggu akan dipasang di setiap dinding. Dan bagi yang mempunyai nilai paling rendah setiap nama akan ditulis dengan huruf kapital. Kyuhyun tidak mau menjadi salah satunya.

* * *

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu bernomor 4869. Ia tertegun, pas sekali Siwon memilih nomor apartemen yang sama dengan nama racun yang mengecilkan tubuh Shinichi Kudo. Pemeran detektif SMA karangan Aoyama Gosho yang begitu terkenal.

Manga favorit Kyuhyun. Komiknya yang sudah mencapai volume 75 itu memenuhi lemari komik Kyuhyun di rumahnya. Komik yang selalu menjadi bahan untuk berdebat dengan kakaknya.

Kyuhyun membaca sekali lagi kertas yang berada di tangannya. Alamat ini benar,tidak ada yang salah. Yang salah hanya udara yang ada di sekitarnya yang perlahan mulai menipis. Membuat tempat dimana Kyuhyun berpijak seolah menyempit. Mengurungnya di dalam sebuah dimensi baru yang ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Nafasnya terasa sesak saat ini. Seolah Siwon berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Seperti elang yang siap menerjang mangsanya. Iris obsidian milik Siwon seolah berada tepat di depan matanya. Membuat Kyuhyun bergidik resah.

Kyuhyun menghirup udara secara serabutan. Memenuhi rongga dadanya, sepertinya untuk menemui Siwon hari ini membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Membuatnya menjadi seorang pribadi yang baru. Membuatnya kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Kyuhyun menghela nafas perlahan. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk menekan bel. Ia menunggu sebentar pintu di depannya ini terbuka dengan degup jantung yang berdebar kencang.

Seraya menunggu, Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tetapi hingga sepuluh menit berlalu, pintu di depannya ini tidak juga kunjung terbuka.

Apa Siwon hari ini tidak ada di rumah? Jangan-jangan pria itu pergi sejak kemarin dan juga belum kembali. Menghabiskan weekend-nya entah dimana. Kyuhyun menatap gusar pintu di depannya ini. Berarti sia-sia ia berdiri di sini. Menunggu sejak tadi dengan ketidakpastian.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendapati dirinya bepikir seperti itu. Seolah ia memang benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan pria jangkung itu.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai merasuki kepala Kyuhyun. Mengirim suplai sugesti negative yang membuatnya semakin enggan untuk menemui gurunya itu. Sekali lagi ditekannya bel yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu apartemen Siwon. Menunggu sang pemilik membukakan pintu.

Suara gaduh yang terdengar dari dalam menyentak alam sadar Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menatap resah pintu di depannya. Siap menunggu untuk dibuka. Suara Siwon yang berteriak untuk menunggu sebentar membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesulitan bernafas.

Gadis itu menunduk. Menggenggam tali tasnya dengan erat. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bila menemui guru di sekolahnya saat SMA dulu karena berbuat kesalahan Kyuhyun tak pernah segugup ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia terperangah melihat apa yang tersaji di depan matanya. Mulutnya menganga. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Suara jeritan anak kecil yang berdiri di depan Kyuhyun membuatnya sadar. Ia menunduk melihat anak kecil itu.

Kali ini matanya terbelalak semakin lebar. Ia menjerit keras saat melihat sesuatu yang perlahan meluncur turun. Handuk yang dikenakan anak kecil itu terlepas begitu saja. Membuatnya langsung berlari ke dalam. Membanting pintu dengan nafas tersengal.

Siwon menatap bingung kejadian di depannya. Semua berlalu terlalu cepat. Minwoo yang berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Suara bel yang tak kunjung berhenti. Donghae yang juga belum keluar kamar mandi. Ia yang sudah basah kuyup karena bermain air dengan Minwoo. Ia yang topless karena melepas t-shirt-nya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan apartemennya. Menjerit keras dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Semburat merah menjalar di seluruh wajah gadis itu.

Nafas Siwon tercekat menyadari kebodohannya. Ia memperhatikan dirinya dari bawah hingga atas. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia berdiri di ruang tamu, tepat di depan Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan boxer yang basah dan badan yang basah kuyup. Ia berteriak keras. Berlari ke dalam kamarnya dengan cepat. Suara pintu yang dibanting menjadi suara terakhir kegaduhan pagi ini.

* * *

"Buahahahahahahahahha." Suara tawa Donghae bergema di seluruh ruangan. Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu lama. Sedangkan sang objek yang ditertawakannya mulai menguarkan hawa panas.

Wajah Siwon merah padam menahan emosi. Tangannya terkepal kuat di atas pahanya, siap memukul Donghae kapan saja bila ia tak berhenti tertawa. Siwon tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya. Walaupun tak melihat, Siwon bisa mendengar suara terkikik geli dari Kyuhyun.

Siapa yang tidak malu bila dilihat telanjang setengah badan oleh murid sendiri? Siwon hanya bisa memaki-maki, menyumpah serapah ke sahabatnya yang tak tahu diri itu. Yang sejak tadi masih saja menertawakan kebohonnya.

"Donghae _stop it!_" Geramnya.

Donghae menggeleng, _balas dendam_, jeritnya puas. Ia masih tertawa keras. Membuat Siwon semakin geram dan Minwoo yang menatap bingung antara _Daddy _dan Samchon-nya.

Bocah kecil itu juga menatap perempuan yang duduk di depan _Daddy_-nya yang sedang terkikik geli. Menatap dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Ia tidak dibolehkan turun dari kursinya. _Daddy_-nya menyuruh untuk tetap duduk tenang dibalik counter dapur.

Minwoo tak mengenal siapa perempuan itu. Yang ia tahu, perempuan itu tadi melihatnya yang telanjang karena handuknya terlepas dari lilitannya.

"_Daddy_," panggilnya. Tetapi tidak dijawab oleh Siwon. _Daddy_-nya itu masih menguarkan hawa panas di sekitarnya. Menatap Samchon-nya yang masih tertawa, Samchon-nya sendiri mulai menjauh dari ruang tamu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Minwoo.

"_Daddy_." Serunya lebih nyaring. Minwoo tidak suka kalau _Daddy_-nya itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Siwon berdiri, meredam emosinya yang siap meledak. Ia melangkah mendekati Minwoo yang duduk dibalik meja counter dapur. Hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat, badan Minwoo terlindung meja. "Ada apa sayang?" wajahnya berubah seketika. Menatap putranya itu dengan pandangan teduh.

Siwon tak akan pernah memasang wajah menakutkan di depan putra kecilnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Minwoo takut berdekatan dengan _Daddy_-nya sendiri.

Minwoo menunjuk Samchon yang masuk ke dalam kamar dan masih tertawa keras. "Samchon kenapa?"

Wajah anak itu berkerut. Dengan alis yang saling menyatu. Ia menatap _Daddy_-nya ingin tahu.

"Samchon-mu gila." Kata Siwon keras agar Donghae mendengar. Tetapi sahabatnya itu tetap saja tertawa dan mengacuhkan gertakan Siwon. Siwon menggeram jengkel. Benar-benar Donghae ini, kalau mau balas dendam jangan sekarang. Membuatnya bertambah malu saja di depan Kyuhyun.

Eh? Apa tadi. Kyuhyun?

Siwon memutar tubuhnya, melihat gadis dengan iris obsidian itu masih terkikik geli. Wajah Siwon memerah seketika mengingat insiden tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Insiden menyebalkan yang membuatnya menjadi punya aib di mata Kyuhyun. Bisa saja suatu saat gadis itu akan menyebarkan hal ini kepada orang lain bila ia menghukumnya.

Aisssh menyusahkan.

Siwon menoleh saat Minwoo menarik-narik lengannya. Wajah penuh penasaran itu sekarang berganti dengan wajah mengantuk. Matanya memerah menahan kantuk. Siwon mengernyitkan kening, ia melihat jam dinding yang berada di dekat kulkas.

"Baru jam sembilan pagi," serunya dalam hati.

Diusapnya rambut Minwoo dengan lembut, "Kenapa sayang? Mengantuk?"

Minwoo mengangguk-angguk lucu. Matanya hampir terpejam, tetapi ia tidak ingin tidur. Ia masih mau minum susu dulu. Dan salahkan Samchon-nya yang mengajaknya bermain hingga tengah malam. Sekarang ia benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin cepat tidur. Padahal ini hari Minggu, dimana kartun favoritnya sebentar lagi akan tayang. Tetapi rasa mengantuk itu membuat matanya menjadi berat.

Hampir saja kepalanya terantuk meja jika tidak cepat-cepat disanggah dengan tangan _Daddy_-nya.

"_Daddy_ susu." pintanya.

Siwon mengangguk, sebelum mengambil botol susu Minwoo. Siwon melangkah kembali ke ruang tamu, mendekati Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Mau minum apa Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar suara Siwon. Lelaki itu berdiri di sisi kirinya. Membuatnya harus mendongak sedikit agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Ia cepat-cepat berdehem dan mengendalikan dirinya. "Air putih saja." Serunya.

Siwon mengangguk pelan, ia kembali ke dapur. Mengambil botol susu Minwoo, membuatkan susu cokelat untuk putranya itu. Lalu mengambil satu gelas tinggi dan sebotol air putih.

Siwon menggendong Minwoo, menahan tubuh putranya dengan tangan kiri dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk membawa botol dan gelas. Ia menaruh gelas dan sebotol air putih di meja depan Kyuhyun. Menyuruh gadis itu untuk minum. Sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di sebrang Kyuhyun. Menurunkan Minwoo dari gendongannya, menidurkannya di atas pangkuannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dada Minwoo pelan, mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

Minwoo bergelung nyaman pada _Daddy_-nya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan botol susu yang ada di mulutnya. Menyedot habis susu cokelatnya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang, merasakan usapan lembut _Daddy_-nya membuat bocah kecil itu semakin ingin terbang ke alam mimpi.

Kyuhyun terpana sesaat. Cara Siwon menidurkan bocah kecil itu begitu lembut. Penuh akan rasa sayang. Ia mengusap rambutnya sambil menyenandung pelan. Menghantarkan bocah kecil itu ke alam mimpinya dengan tenang.

Suara senandung Siwon menyapa telinga Kyuhyun. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, mendengarkan dengan seksama suara lembut Siwon. Suara yang jarang didengarnya selama ini. Karena bila di kelas Siwon selalu berkata dengan nada tegas yang tidak boleh dibantah.

Dan hari ini Kyuhyun seperti mendapat sebuah kejutan istimewa. Ia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Siwon. Sosok tegas yang melekat di dalam kepalanya perlahan mulai berganti dengan sosok kebapakan yang penuh kelembutan. Sosok yang akan selalu melindungi buah hatinya.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika Siwon menatapnya, ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap ruang tamu Siwon dengan bola mata yang bergerak resah. Takut kalau ketahuan Siwon karena sejak tadi ia memperhatikan gurunya itu.

"Aku taruh Minwoo di dalam dulu ya. Sebentar." Pamit Siwon. Ia berdiri, membopong Minwoo lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya. Sekarang ia lebih terfokus untuk memperhatikan keadaan ruang tamu apartemen Siwon. Setelah cukup lama melihat wallpaper yang dipasang Siwon. Kyuhyun baru tahu bahwa gambar-gambar itu adalah sebuah rangkaian foto yang dipasang sedemikian rupa.

Seluruh foto yang dipasang di dinding itu adalah foto Siwon dan bocah kecil yang digendongnya tadi. Foto-foto bayi bocah kecil itu hingga foto mereka yang menikmati seluruh musim yang berlangsung di Jerman.

Wajah-wajah penuh tawa menghiasi setiap foto itu. Menjadikan dinding apartemen Siwon begitu berbeda. Berbagai macam foto dengan berbagai macam gaya.

Satu foto yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kyuhyun. Foto yang berukuran lebih besar dari yang lain. Foto Siwon yang sedang memandikan seorang bayi laki-laki. Wajah pria itu dihiasi senyum lembut. Sorot matanya terlihat teduh dan penuh sayang ketika menatap wajah sang bayi.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Banyak pertanyaan yang mulai melompat-lompat di dalam kepalanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sesaat membuatnya resah. Pertanyaan yang membutuhkan banyak jawaban.

Siapa bocah kecil yang digendong oleh Siwon itu? Siapa bayi kecil yang dimandikan dan ditatap dengan penuh rasa sayang oleh pria itu? Apakah itu adalah bocah kecil itu ketika masih bayi? Apa hubungan Siwon dengan bocah kecil itu? Apa bocah kecil itu putranya?

Kyuhyun berjengit mendapati dirinya berpikir seperti itu. Bila bocah kecil itu adalah putra Siwon, berarti saat ini gurunya yang selalu memasang wajah galak itu telah menikah. Lalu dimana istri dari Siwon? Sejak setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tamu ini tidak ada sosok perempuan itu. Dari dalam apartemen atau dari dapur pun perempuan itu juga tidak muncul.

Apa Siwon dan istrinya telah bercerai? Lalu hak asuh anak jatuh ke tangan Siwon. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar hebat dan istrinya pergi dari rumah? Atau istrinya sedang bpergi ke suatu tempat dan melimpahkan tugas menjaga anak kepada Siwon?

Lalu, bila Siwon telah menikah, dimana cincin pernikahan mereka? Selama tiga minggu selalu bertemu Siwon di tempat kursus, Kyuhyun tak pernah mendapati Siwon mengenakan satu cincin pun? Apa cincin pernikahan mereka disembunyikan oleh Siwon agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahui? Apa cincin itu dijadikan bandul kalung oleh Siwon?

Siwon menikah, bercerai lalu mengasuh anak seorang diri? Kyuhyun terkejut mendapatinya berpikir terlalu jauh tentang gurunya itu. Bisa saja semua foto yang dipasang oleh Siwon dan dijadikan wallpaper itu memang sengaja seperti itu. Tidak ada maksud tertentu di dalamnya. Hanya dirinya saja yang berpikir tidak-tidak.

"Kyuhyun,"

Suara Siwon yang memanggil namanya dengan nada bersahabat membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia memutar tubuhnya yang sejak tadi menatap dinding menjadi menatap Siwon.

Ia terpana. Siwon telah menggantikan kaos putih polosnya dengan kaos berwarna biru laut yang menyejukkan mata. Ia juga telah mengenakan kacamatanya lagi.

Dengan setelan santai seperti itu aura Siwon memancar sendiri. Ia terlihat lebih tampan daripada biasanya. Walau Kyuhyun harus mengakui, Siwon yang mengenakan setelan kemeja lengkap dengan celana panjang berbahan kain dan berpantopel terlihat lebih berwibawa.

"Ya." Sahut Kyuhyun gugup.

Siwon duduk di sofa tadi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut. "Ada apa kamu datang ke apatemen saya? Dan tahu dari mana kamu alamat saya?" tanyanya beruntun.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Iris sapphire milik Siwon menatapnya tajam, seolah siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

Bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Lalu menyorongkannya ke depan Siwon. Kerutan di kening Siwon semakin bertambah saat Kyuhyun menyorongkan sebuah makalah.

"Saya mau mengantar tugas saya, sir. Saya dapat alamat anda dari Mr. Genta." jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengambil makalah yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia membacanya sebentar, lalu mengangguk paham. Ditutupnya, dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Ini sudah saya ambil poin. Dan kamu tidak dapat poin apa pun. Bukannya kamu saat itu tidak datang di kelas saya?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk gelisah, bola matanya berputar-putar gusar. "Iya saya tahu. Tapi setidaknya apa saya tidak bisa mendapat tambahan poin? saya sudah menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Hanya waktu itu saya tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan."

"Itu bukan urusan saya," sergah Siwon cepat. "Seharusnya kamu tahu kalau saya tidak suka hal-hal seperti ini. Dan kamu tetap tidak mendapat poin apa pun." Lanjutnya tegas.

Jujur saja, Siwon tak suka bila ada murid binaan di kelasnya yang terlambat mengumpulkan tugas. Memangnya hanya mereka saja yang mempunyai urusan, ia juga punya urusan.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Tapi setidaknya anda bisa memberi saya setengah poin, Sir. Saya sudah menyelesaikannya." tuntutnya tak terima.

"Tapi kamu terlambat."

"Sir,"

"Tidak. Sekali tidak ya tidak. Saya tidak mau menerima tugas mu." Ucap Siwon telak tanpa mau dibantah lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Ia benci ketika tidak bisa memberi perlawanan sedikit pun. Ia menghela nafas tak kentara. "Lalu saya harus bagaimana untuk mengganti tugas saya, Sir?" tanyanya pasrah.

Siwon terdiam sejenak, ia memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun jera dan tidak mengabaikan tugas yang sudah diberikannya. Hal apa yang bisa membungkam gadis itu agar tidak menolak?

Siwon berpikir keras mencarinya, otaknya terasa buntu sesaat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Botol susu Minwoo yang tertinggal di atas meja ruang tamu membuatnya tertegun. Ia menyeringai senang. Sepertinya hal ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun berteriak histeris.

"Ada satu hal yang bisa membuat mu mendapatkan kembali seluruh poin." ucap Siwon misterius.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Siwon ingin tahu. "Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menjaga putra ku selama 3 minggu penuh. Dan seluruh poin mu akan saya kembalikan." ucap Siwon telak.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Ia pergi ke Jerman untuk kursus, kenapa sekarang ia harus menjadi _baby sister_ untuk putra dari gurunya sendiri? MUSTAHIL. DASAR MENYEBALKAN.

* * *

Hai :)

Saya kembali dengan chapter 3. Cepatkan? :p

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya. Senang deh responnya bagus. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang diajukan :p

Saya coba jawab satu-satu ya.

Eunhyuk bukan orang Jerman. Dia sama seperti Kyuhyun, juga menempuh kursus musim gugur di Jerman.

Donghae itu bukan murid Siwon. Dia juga pengajar seperti Siwon. Tapi di hari pertama pembukaan kelas baru, Donghae sedang tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Jadi dia datang ke kelas Siwon dan mengganggu sahabatnya itu.

Siwon duda? Wah tunggu saja selanjutnya ya. Di chapter ini silakan bertanya-tanya seperti Kyuhyun yang juga penasaran dengan kehidupan Siwon.

Sepertinya itu saja yang bisa saya jawab. Tunggu saja kisah mereka di chapter selanjutnya hehehe.

Terima kasih untuk 13 orang pereview :)

Review kalian bikin saya semangat update. Yang lain juga review dong :)

Sekali lagi terima kasih :)

Oh iya. Maaf ya kalau kepanjangan. Dan sedikit dialog. Saya tipe yang lebih suka menjabarkan sesuatu melalui deskripsi paragraf daripada lewat dialog. Harap dimaklumi ya hehe

Chu~

Suci

* * *

[1] _Frau_ : Nona

[2] _Was möchten Sie bestellen? : _Anda ingin pesan apa?

[3] _Danke schön_ : Terima kasih

[4] _Tousan_ : Ayah

[5] _U-Bahn_ : Sistem kereta bawah tanah Jerman


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Linden**

**Genre : Family, Frienship, Romance.**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Choi Minwoo (OC), Member Super Junior.**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

Kyuhyun mencari namanya pada dinding pengumuman yang pertama. Namanya tidak ada pada daftar sepuluh orang pertama. Ia beralih ke dinding satunya. Dan saat itu juga ia membelalakkan matanya. Namanya berada pada urutan tiga dari bawah.

Ia mengurut namanya dan melihat berapa poin yang ia miliki.

**17. Gercia Sanasta…..…. 358**

** 18. Cho Kyuhyun…...…... 345**

** 19. Hiromi Tanaka .….… 330**

** 20. Matthew Haoskl .…..…. 200**

Apa-apan itu? Poinnya tidak bertambah sedikit pun. Dan lihat, poinnya hampir habis. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Siwon pembohong.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. Ia berjalan ke pojok kelas dimana kursinya berada. Menaruh tasnya dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Untung saja pagi ini belum banyak yang datang.

Terutama Eunhyuk, gadis itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Itu keuntungan tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun. Gadis bersurai hitam pekat itu akan melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun mengenai poinnya yang hanya tersisa tidak sampai 400 poin itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri juga sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Eunhyuk.

Ia melangkah keluar kelas. Berjalan cepat menuju ruang para pengajar kursus. Emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, siap menyembur Siwon yang tidak menepati janjinya.

Hanya omong kosong belaka.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu ruang pengajar. Ia menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlalu terlihat emosi.

Ia membuka pintu dan mengangguk kepada beberapa pengajar. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pojok ruangan. Dimana dua meja saling berhadapan. Meja pertama penuh dengan kamus dan buku-buku dasar berbahasa Jerman. Meja kedua penuh akan buku-buka mengenai kesustraan dan film berbau Jerman.

Ia berhenti di depan meja pertama yang penuh akan kamus berbagai bahasa. Menatap salah satu pengajar di kelasnya yang membuatnya emosi di pagi hari.

"Mr. Choi." serunya.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan kertas yang sedang diperiksanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati salah satu muridnya berdiri di depan mejanya dengan tatapan penuh penuntutan.

Siwon mengerutkan kening saat melihat kilat marah di iris obsidian Kyuhyun. Deru nafas gadis itu terdengar nyaring, memburu seperti habis berlari. Ia juga menatap Siwon dengan tajam. Seperti siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Siwon menaruh pulpennya, lalu bertanya dengan sabar "_Whats wrong miss Cho?_"

"Mengapa poin saya tidak bertambah?" tanyanya langsung tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan Siwon. Cukup sudah, ia sudah menyetujui perjanjian yang ditawarkan Siwon, tapi apa yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu? Tidak ada. Dasar pembohong.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah, ia belum sempat berpikir mengenai poin Kyuhyun. Mendapati kenyataan bahwa gadis itu mau menerima persyaratan yang ia ajukan saja sudah membuat Siwon melonjak senang, dan ternyata gadis berobsidian ini tak mempunyai rasa sabar.

"Apa kamu sudah menjalankan tugasmu? Belum kan? Jadi, seluruh poin mu akan saya kembalikan besok." ucap Siwon telak.

Kyuhyun melotot tak terima. Apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja. "Tapi.."

Siwon menyanggah cepat, ia menyambar beberapa kamus dan buku pengantar mengajar untuk hari ini. "Tidak ada bantahan. Kembali ke kelasmu. Sebentar lagi saya masuk." perintahnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam, ia tak suka diperintah seperti itu. Siapa Siwon? Hanya pengajar. Bukan Ayahnya yang punya kuasa akan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik saat Siwon mendelikkan matanya, menyuruhnya untuk cepat kembali ke kelas. Ia menggerutu di sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya. Dibukanya pintu kelas yang tertutup dengan keras, membuat beberapa temannya menatap heran. Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya memandang tak peduli, _mood_-nya sudah berada pada titik terendah.

Tak lama berselang, Siwon masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada tumpukan kamus. Matanya beredar memerhatikan seluruh kelas. Seluruh muridnya tidak ada yang membolos, semua bangku terisi penuh.

Mata Siwon berhenti beredar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan wajah masam di pojok kelas. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana gadis galak itu menekuk wajahnya. Aura di sekitar gadis itu juga mulai terasa tidak enak.

Siwon menyapa seluruh muridnya dengan seulas senyum ceria. Ia berdiri di depan meja dengan menumpukkan tangannya ke belakang. Menanyakan bagaimana akhir pekan mereka.

Tiga perempat dari isi kelasnya ini adalah murid-murid yang berasal dari berbagai macam Negara. Mereka mengikuti kursus bahasa ini bertujuan untuk memudahkan dalam urusan berkomunikasi. Karena tidak semua masyarakat Jerman dapat mengerti dan berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Jadi hampir keseluruhan dari mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama. Ada juga yang sengaja ikut untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka. Sebagian adalah siswa lulusan SMA yang akan melanjutkan kuliah, atau beberapa calon pegawai muda yang ingin melamar kerja.

Atau mahasiswa yang berasal dari Negara lain dan minim akan kosakata Jerman.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal melihat keaktifan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menJawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Siwon dengan begitu antusias. Ia tidak terlalu suka suasana seperti ini, terutama dengan keadaan dirinya. Ia semakin merasa jengkel saat melihat senyum yang dilempar oleh Siwon kapan saja itu. Terkadang senyum itu menenangkan, tetapi untuk kali ini senyum manis milik Siwon itu sungguh memuakkan.

Membuat Kyuhyun ingin meninju wajah Siwon kapan saja. Ia tersentak kaget saat lengan Eunhyuk menyenggolnya, gadis itu meyorongkan buku _notes-_nya.

Sebaris kalimat menghiasi lembaran _notes_ itu. Huruf bulat kecil yang tampak lucu.

_Haben Sie ein problem?"**[1]**_

Kyuhyun membacanya, ia menggeleng sebagai Jawaban. Tetapi sepertinya teman barunya itu belum puas dengan Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menyorongkan lembaran _notes_ itu.

Serius?

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk, disambarnya lembaran _notes_ itu, ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Sebaris kalimat yang membuat Eunhyuk harus menahan tawanya.

I'm okay Hyuk. Perhatikan ke depan. Mata Siwon siap meloncat melihat kita. Hati-hati. Kau bisa diterkamnya kapan saja.

* * *

Siwon melirik gadis bersurai hitam di sebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu sejak tadi tertekuk kesal. Selama di kelas, gadis itu juga tidak ada memotong isi pelajaran. Ia hanya diam dan mencatat materi dengan tampang bosan.

Tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar. Membuat Siwon merasa sepi. Biasanya selama jam ia mengajar, Kyuhyun selalu saja menimpali atau memotong ucapannya. Mengomentari bagaimana cara ia memberikan sebuah materi baru. Gadis itu selalu mencari celah kesalahan darinya.

Tapi hari ini gadis itu hanya diam seribu bahasa. Termasuk saat Siwon memanggilnya ke ruang pengajar. Memberikan selembar surat berisi poin miliknya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar, mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berbalik dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Siwon agak tidak suka dengan perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun, ia tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar dan kesal secara bersamaan.

Gadis bersurai hitam ini lebih terlihat manis ketika ia tenang. Yang membuat Siwon tertarik, bola mata Kyuhyun yang hitam pekat itu. Seperti obsidian yang diterpa cahaya matahari. Hitam mengkilap.

Suara denting lift yang berhenti pada lantai empat membuat Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melangkah keluar, diikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju apartemen Siwon.

Siwon menggesekkan kunci apartemennya, setelah terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka, ia melangkah masuk. Membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

Gadis itu duduk di sofa yang sama dengan kemarin. Duduk diam tanpa suara dan menatap datar kepergian Siwon yang menghilang ke dalam kamar.

Tidak lama Siwon keluar kamar dengan pakaian santai. Ia mengganti kemeja mengajarnya tadi dengan T-shirt abu-abu dan celana jeans. Aura tegasnya hilang sempurna. Berganti dengan wajah rileks yang tenang.

Siwon menaruh segelas orange jus di depan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar. Saya mau menjemput Minwoo dulu."

Sorot mata Kyuhyun memancarkan protes, "Kenapa tadi nggak sekalian aja?" serunya galak.

Siwon melongos, "Lupa."

"Dih," dengus gadis itu.

"Saya turun sebentar," pamit Siwon, ia melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Suara pintu yang ditutup membuat Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya. Lelah juga ternyata tidak berbicara sedikit pun dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma tubuh Siwon.

Harum parfum pria itu kentara sekali di ruang tamu ini. Seolah-olah sang empunya sedang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun. Membuatnya merasa tenang saat aroma Siwon menyeruak masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Eh? Apa? Aroma Siwon? Dan tenang?

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya. Apa-apaan itu? Pikiran macam apa itu. Bisa-bisanya merasa tenang hanya karena menghirup aroma tubuh Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran menyebalkan yang menyerbu otaknya. Disambarnya segelas orange jus yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Siwon. Meneguknya hingga habis setengah. Lalu matanya mulai beredar mengelilingi ruang tamu apartemen Siwon.

Ruangan ini kecil saja. Besarnya sama seperti ruang baca di rumahnya. Dindingnya tidak di cat karena Siwon menutupinya dengan wallpaper foto. Tetapi tidak seluruh dinding. Ada satu dinding yang sengaja dibuat kosong. Dinding itu seperti sengaja dilukiskan.

Sebuah pohon maple besar yang tumbuh subur dilukis di dinding itu. Seolah-olah di depan Kyuhyun adalah sebuah taman mini. Gambar pohon maple itu sengaja dibuat saat ia tumbuh di musim semi. Daunnya yang lebat membuatnya lebih enak dipandang dan tampak teduh.

Ia tetap duduk. Tetapi kepalanya berputar mengelilingi ruang tamu ini. Matanya merekam semua apa yang terlihat. Di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun ada satu kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Berlin. Kaca besar yang dihiasi dengan gorden dengan corak daun maple.

Daun maple.

Apa pria itu sangat menyukai daun maple. Hampir segala sesuatu yang Kyuhyun lihat bercorak daun maple. Lampu di pojok dekat pintu saja dihiasi dengan corak daun maple. Termasuk gelas yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini.

"Daddy _please_."

"_No_."

"Ayolah Dad. Kali ini saja."

"Tidak. Kemarin lusa kan sudah pergi dengan Hae Samchon. Sekarang Daddy tidak mau."

"Aiss. Daddy pelit."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Daddy pelit!"

"Minwoo."

Kyuhyun melihat pertengkaran kecil itu. Bocah kecil yang dipanggil oleh Siwon hanya menggeleng tak peduli. Ia melewati Kyuhyun tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Melangkah mantap menuju kamarnya. Lalu membanting pintu. Suara keras yang bergema karena bantingan itu mengakhiri pertengkaran kecil antara ayah dan anak itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap Siwon yang sedang menggerutu karena dikatai pelit oleh putranya sendiri.

"_Sir_."

"Hmm."

Iss respon macam apa itu? Menyebalkan.

"Saya harus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Suara gadis itu terdengar tidak galak, tetapi sedikit lebih ketus dan menuntut.

Siwon menghela nafasnya lelah, ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan gadis itu. Ia menatapnya sebentar, kemudian memberitahu semua tentang tugas yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan sebagai ganti rugi poin miliknya.

Kyuhyun menatap horror Siwon. Perjanjian macam apa itu? Yang diuntungkan hanya Siwon, sedangkan dia harus menjaga putranya yang sepertinya terlihat bandel itu.

_Menyebalkan_, desisnya jengkel.

Obrolan Siwon dan Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak ketika suara musik keras bergaung di dalam apatemen itu, Siwon melototkan matanya jengkel, ia berdehem sebentar, lalu…

"MINWOO. _Stop it_! Kamu mau Daddy hukum?" seru Siwon keras. Tidak lama, suara musik itu mati. Hening melanda mereka semua. Dan Kyuhyun, gadis itu menahan nafasnya saat mendengar suara keras Siwon.

* * *

"Hoy! Ke Jerman nggak ngomong-ngomong! Main kabur aja, ngapain di sana?"

Kyuhyun menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas dekat kulkas, mengaktifkan loudspeaker agar lebih mudah mendengar ocehan Changmin. Sahabatnya itu sudah melancar aksi menuntut penjelasan sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dan untung saja Changmin yang menelpon, jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu rugi banyak untuk melakukan sambungan interlokal.

Ia meloncat-loncat ingin mengambil panci di dalam lemari. Lemari dua pintu yang di pasang tiga puluh senti di atas kepalanya. _Huuuueee ribet amat sih,_ batinya sebal.

"Kyu."

"Iya dengar."

"Ngapain ke Jerman?" pertanyaan ke dua puluh kali dari Changmin sejak setengah jam lalu.

"Cari suami." sahut Kyuhyun asal.

Changmin berteriak kesal, "Serius!"

"Kursus."

"Kursus apa?"

"Bahasa Jawa."

Changmin mengomel panjang lebar, yang ditanggapi Kyuhyun hanya dengan helaan nafas. Terkadang menjengkelkan juga mempunyai sahabat yang terlalu cerewet seperti Changmin.

"Cerewet Min," lanjut Kyuhyun. Ia menghidupkan kompor, menaruh panci di atasnya, lalu menuangkan air hingga setengah panci.

Bosan juga lama-lama mendengar Changmin mengoceh panjang lebar. Anak itu tidak mau berhenti bertanya sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Kursus tiga bulan di sini. Appa dan Kibum oppa yang nyuruh, biasa, pengen didik anak perempuannya yang paling kece ini buat jadi wanita cerdas." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Cih, akal-akalan doang." sahut Changmin.

"Sesuka mu saya, tanya saja Kibum oppa. Kau masih mau bicara? Aku sedang membuat makan malam, dan telpon mu mengganggu aktivitasku." Seru Kyuhyun pedas.

Kyuhyun mencuci paprika dan bawang bombay. Ia mengirisnya kecil-kecil, sepertinya Spaghetti enak untuk makan malam saat ini. Persediaan beras miliknya sudah habis sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dan rencananya Kakaknya akan mengirim hari ini, tetapi karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan, Kakaknya yang bebal itu menundanya.

Kyuhyun sendiri belum tahu dimana toko kelontong yang menjual beras, atau juga toko yang pemiliknya orang Korea. Ia belum mencari di sekitar flatnya.

Ingin mampir di salah satu restoran setelah pulang dari rumah Siwon juga tidak jadi, karena Siwon menahannya hingga jam delapan malam. Ia bersikukuh harus menjelaskan secara detail mengenai putra kecilnya itu.

Ah mengenai Minwoo, ternyata bocah kecil itu tidak sebandel seperti perkiraan Kyuhyun. Setelah diberi hukuman oleh _Daddy_-nya, ia meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu manis. Membuat Kyuhyun menyukai saat itu juga.

Bocah kecil itu juga menunduk malu saat ingat pertemuan pertama mereka di depan pintu apartemen Siwon. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat _Daddy_-nya usil menggodanya habis-habisan. Hari ini berakhir dengan Minwoo yang mau berteman baik dengannya.

Kyuhyun melongok rejawa pastanya, ia bergeser ke depan kompor, mematikannya lalu menuangkan pasta itu di atas mangkok yang sudah diberi tirisan. Selesai dengan pastanya, Kyuhyun menaruh penggorengan, menuang minyak lalu menumis paprika, bawang Bombay, bawang putih dan bawang merah. Beberapa iris cabe, lalu setelah cukup layu, ia masukan potongan daging cincang.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Telpon kapan-kapan lagi ya, kasian kamu bangkrut nanti," Kyuhyun terkekeh, sementara Changmin mendengus sebal.

"Iya nona. Baik-baik di sana. Bye."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, tidak tega juga kalau harus mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu betapa mahalnya menelpon ke Jerman, dan Kyuhyun tidak mau sesampainya ia di Korea nanti disodorin slip pembayaran telpon oleh Changmin.

Kyuhyun mematikan kompor, ia menuangkan pasta yang sudah tiris di atas saus spaghetti-nya, mengaduknya sebentar lalu menuangkannya di atas piring.

Diangkatnya piring itu, "Hmm enak."

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa spaghetti-nya dan sebotol air putih lalu menghidupkan tv. Kyuhyun makan dalam diam. Telinganya mendengar apa yang sedang ditontonnya, tetapi otaknya tidak menyerap apa yang ia dengar. Seluruh memori otaknya memutar kejadian hari ini dengan cepat.

Berputar dengan teratur. Semuanya.

Hari ini ia tahu banyak sisi lain kehidupan Siwon. Putra kecilnya itu membuat Siwon keluar dari zona aman yang selama ini dibuatnya di dalam kelas. Ia tidak galak saat berbicara dengan Minwoo. Nada suaranya lebih lembut, tetapi terkadang akan sangat tegas saat menasehati putranya itu.

Ia juga tidak mengomel setiap saat ketika Minwoo tak kunjung berhenti berlari-lari di dalam apartemen. Ia hanya berteriak sesekali untuk memperingatkan. Siwon menjadi sosok Ayah yang lembut untuk Minwoo. Sorotan matanya tampak teduh saat menatap Minwoo.

Satu kalimat Siwon yang biasa saja membuat Kyuhyun merenung dalam diam, satu kalimat sebagai Jawaban sebelum Kyuhyun pulang.

"Aku tidak mau putra ku sendiri takut dengan Daddy-nya."

* * *

Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari dalam lift, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ponselnya juga tidak berhenti berbunyi. Ia tetap berlari hingga berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 4869.

Nafasnya sesak karena berlari dari lantai satu. Kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali.

Ia masih berkutat dengan nafasnya, saat pintu di depannya terbuka. Sosok bocah kecil dengan cengiran lebar langsung menerjangnya. Bocah itu memeluk kedua kakiknya dengan erat.

"Aunty Kyu." serunya riang.

Nafasnya masih agak sesak, tetapi melihat cengiran lebar Minwoo, Kyuhyun mengulas senyum lembut, ia berjongkok, mengelus rambut Minwoo dengan sayang. "_Guten Morgen_."[2]

"_Guten Morgen_ Aunty." balasnya.

Dari dalam suara berisik mulai merasuki telinga Kyuhyun, gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Ia melihat Siwon yang sibuk dengan sarapannya. Pria itu meneguk susunya dengan cepat, membuat beberapa percik noda mengenai kemeja biru yang sedang dikenakannya. Di lengan kanannya tersampir jasa berwarna putih.

Mata Kyuhyun memicing saat melihat label nama yang ada di lengan jas itu.

"_Daddy_." panggil Minwoo nyaring.

Siwon menolehkan wajahnya, ia mendesah lega ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Diseka bibirnya dengan serbet makan, ia melangkah cepat mendekati putranya dan Kyuhyun.

Ia menggendong Minwoo, mengecup pipinya berkali-kali, tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya kaget.

"_Daddy_ pergi ya? Minwoo di rumah hari ini sama _Aunty _Kyu. Jangan nakal, oke?" ucapnya.

Minwoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan bingung. Apa tadi? Siwon mau pergi? Bukannya hari ini ia ada kelas? Lalu ingin pergi kemana? Dan Minwoo ditinggal dengannya begitu?

"Ah Kyu," seru Siwon tiba-tiba. "Hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak di Frankfurt. Tolong jaga Minwoo ya, hari ini dia hanya sampai jam 11 di sekolah. Tolong dijemput ya. Lalu, semua kebutuhan sudah aku tuliskan diselembar note. Kamu lihat saja di depan pintu kulkas." lanjutnya memberitahu Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah jengah, "Bicara yang tenang Mr. Choi."

Siwon menurunkan Minwoo, bocah itu kembali memeluk kaki Kyuhyun. Sebelum menjelaskan lebih jelas, Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Minwoo di depan pintu. Ia beranjak masuk dan mengambil tas ransel berwarna hitam miliknya.

Jas putih dengan bordiran namanya, ia kenakan. Membuat penampilannya mirip seperti seorang dokter.

Menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja, Siwon kembali ke depan pintu. Ia kembali menggendong putranya. Berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tenang.

Siwon menghela nafas, "Begini. Hari ini aku ada urusan sangat penting di Frankfurt. Aku tidak tahu bisa pulang cepat atau tidak. Aku minta tolong kepada mu, tolong jaga Minwoo seharian ini ya. Ia hanya sampai jam 11 di sekolah. Kamu bisa menjemputnya nanti. Semua keperluan Minwoo sudah aku tuliskan di selembar note. Jadi kamu tinggal membacanya saja." Siwon berhenti sebentar, ia menghirup nafas, telapak tangannya terangkat, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tetap mendengarnya sebentar saja.

"Aku sudah meminta izin untuk mu. Jadi hari ini kamu tidak usah pergi kursus. Materi hari ini akan diantarkan Donghae nanti sore. Dan soal Donghae, aku tidak bisa meminta bantuannya. Dia sibuk hari ini. Jadi harapan ku hanya meminta tolong pada mu, Kyu. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega melihat gadis di depannya ini mengangguk paham dan tidak melontarkan penolakan satu pun. Ia menurunkan Minwoo dan berjongkok.

"Jangan nakal ya? _Dadd_y percaya Minwoo." ucapnya seraya mengacak pucuk kepala Minwoo.

Minwoo memberungut sebal, "_Stop it Dad,_"

Siwon terkekeh, ia berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun. Mengulas senyum teduh yang membuat Kyuhyun tercekat, "Titip Minwoo ya Kyuhyun." serunya lembut.

"Ya." sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon melewati Kyuhyun, melangkah pasti meninggalkan putranya bersama gadis itu. Ia tidak ragu atau menaruh curiga dengan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tidak mungkin mencullik dan membawa pergi putranya.

Belum sempat jari Siwon menekan tombol lift, suara teriakan Minwoo menginstrupsinya. Ia menengok ke belakang. Melihat putranya yang memasang wajah kesal dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada. Ah Siwon tahu itu. Bila Minwoo sudah memasang mode mengambeknya seperti itu berarti ia minta untuk dicium oleh _Daddy_-nya.

"_Daddy_ melupakan sesuatu." ucap Minwoo nyaring.

Siwon menggeleng pelan, ia terkekeh dan kembali ke depan pintu apartemennya. Mengangkat Minwoo tinggi-tinggi, menciumi kedua pipinya dengan bertubi-tubi. Membuat bocah kecil yang aktif itu terpekik senang.

Setelah puas dengan ulahnya yang menghentikan _Daddy_-nya sebentar. Minwoo meminta diturunkan.

"Sudah puas anak nakal?" goda Siwon, ia menyentil pelan kening Minwoo.

Minwoo hanya tertawa saja. Ayah dan anak itu seakan lupa dengan kehadiran orang lain di dekat mereka. Kyuhyun tidak berkedip melihat keakraban dua orang di depannya ini.

Ia masih tidak percaya dapat melihat dan mendengar tawa renyah seorang Siwon di pagi hari seperti ini. Sesuatu hal yang mustahil terjadi dengan Siwon.

"_Dad, Aunty_ Kyu belum _Daddy_ cium."

Seruan Minwoo itu menyentak Kyuhyun. Belum sempat ia menghembuskan nafas, sesuatu mendarat di salah satu pipinya. Ia berkedip tidak percaya saat kecupan kilat mendarat di pipi kanannya. Matanya membelalak. Pekikan girang menalu-nalu gendang telinganya.

Sementara sang pelaku sudah pergi menghilang di dalam lift.

Ia berkedip dan tersentak kaget saat tangannya dipegang oleh Minwoo dan diseret bocah itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Apa yang terjadi?

Siapa yang berani menciumnya?

Siwon?

APA?

SIWON?

Ya Tuhan.

Ini bencana besar. _Berani-beraninya ia menciumku_, teriak Kyuhyun panik dalam hati.

* * *

Siwon terdiam di dalam mobilnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap jalan raya yang tampak ramai pagi ini. Alunan lembut Pachelbel - Canon in D milik Mozart memenuhi mobilnya.

Suhu Berlin pagi ini tak terlalu dingin seperti biasa. Terasa hangat seperti dipenghujung musim semi.

Hari ini ia harus pergi ke Frankfurt secara mendadak setelah ditelpon oleh kakak perempuannya tengah malam kemarin. Saat ia akan bersiap tidur, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

Kakaknya berkata dengan cepat dan sedikit berteriak untuk memberitahu Siwon. Dan ia hanya mendengus saja. Setengah jam kemudian baru Siwon bisa bernafas lega setelah berjanji akan datang ke Frankfurt pagi ini.

Siwon tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa mempunyai seorang kakak yang mudah meledak seperti itu. Mengingat profesi yang dijalani oleh kakaknya, Siwon tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang yang sedang dalam keadaan panik berada di dekat kakaknya. Yang ada kakaknya itu juga ikut panik. Dan masalah tidak akan selesai.

Dan mengenai hal itu juga ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia memang terbiasa pulang pergi Berlin-Frankfurt secara mendadak seperti ini. Tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Karena tidak ada yang menjaga Minwoo, Siwon jadi tidak tenang.

Biasanya ia akan menitipkan Minwoo kepada Erynina dan meminta sahabatnya itu untuk menjaga Minwoo. Minwoo tak akan rewel bila harus ditinggal dengan Erynina, ada Andrio –putra Erynina- yang seumuran dengan Minwoo.

Minwoo sendiri akan lupa waktu dan tidak menanyakan keberadaan _Daddy_-nya secara terus menerus bila sudah bermain dan membuat ulah bersama Andrio. Tetapi sudah 2 hari ini keluarga Dash –nama keluarga suami Erynina, Alvin Dash- pergi ke Belgia menjenguk nenek Andrio.

Jadi Siwon tak bisa meminta bantuan Erynina. Dan soal Donghae, sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak bisa dimintai bantuan karena jadwal mengajarnya full hingga sore hari.

Hanya tinggal satu orang yang bisa Siwon minta bantuannya. Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu pasti mau dan tidak akan membantah. Karena ia masih takut 700 poinnya kembali dihilangkan oleh Siwon. Masa tugasnya juga masih ada 16 hari lagi, hari ini adalah hari kelima gadis itu menjaga Minwoo. Siwon juga sudah mengurus izin untuk Kyuhyun agar tidak masuk kursus.

Mendengar akan bersama Kyuhyun selama sehari penuh, Minwoo melonjak senang saat bangun tidur. Ia berjanji dengan _Daddy_-nya tidak akan nakal dan membuat ulah. Di dalam kepala bocah itu sudah terancang berbagai macam hal yang akan dilakukannya bersama Aunty barunya itu.

Dan yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah…..

Kenapa ia bisa menuruti permintaan putranya itu untuk mencium Kyuhyun?

Kenapa?

Kenapa bisa?

_Ini bencana, Ya Tuhan_. Jerit Siwon kalut.

* * *

"Jangan nakal ya sayang." pesan Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Minwoo, membuat bocah kecil itu memberengut sebal dan bersedekap.

"_Stop it Aunt_. _Aunty_ ini sama saja seperti _Daddy_. Aku tidak mau terlihat jelek, jadi jangan mengacak rambutku. _Verstehen_?[3]"

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia tetap melancarkan aksinya mengacak-acak rambut Minwoo, hingga pekikan kesal dari bocah itu yang menghentikannya.

"_Aunty. Stop it_!" geramnya.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa saja. "Oke oke. _I'll stop it_. Jangan nakal, oke?"

"Aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu empat kali untuk pagi ini. Aku mengerti _Aunty _Kyu yang cantik."

"Terima kasih." seru Kyuhyun malu-malu.

Minwoo melambaikan tangannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyuhyun memperhatikan bagaimana bocah kecil itu mulai asik dengan teman-temannya. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah bocah itu. Kyuhyun mengulum senyum dalam diam. Ia berbalik dan melangkah menjauh setelah memastikan Minwoo akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju stasiun U-Bahn yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah Minwoo. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk pagi ini. Kyuhyun bingung.

Selama perjalanan kembali menuju apartemen Siwon, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Ia masih tidak percaya mau melakukan hal seperti ini.

Tugasnya dikirim ke Jerman oleh sang Papa bukan untuk menjadi seorang penjaga anak-anak. Tetapi mengapa sekarang ia malah menjalankan tugas yang perintahkan Siwon dengan senang hati?

Siwon.

_God_, orang itu sudah berani-beraninya mencium pipinya. Siapa dia, seenaknya saja. Dan kenapa juga ia tidak langsung melayangkan tinju ke wajah menyebalkan milik pria itu.

Uh, otak Kyuhyun mulai teracuni.

Ia sudah keluar terlalu jauh dari zona amannya. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang galak selama lima hari ini. Hubungannya dengan Siwon juga berjalan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang saling melemparkan argument saat mereka berbicara.

Suara teriakan-teriakan Minwoo yang sedang girang selalu berhasil menghentikan perang mulut di antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa melunakkan hatinya untuk bocah kecil kelewat aktif itu. Melihat Minwoo yang selalu menyambutnya dengan suka cita membuat hati Kyuhyun luluh.

Ia akan berkata dengan pelan dan penuh sayang ketika Minwoo menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Tetapi tidak untuk Siwon. Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Seandainya saja poinnya tak akan dihilangkan secara langsung oleh Siwon. Ia tidak akan mau mejalankan tugas ini.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia cepat-cepat merogoh tasnya sebelum semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatapnya jengah.

Kyuhyun menepi sedikit di dekat salah satu toko kue. Harum kue beraroma kopi tercium. Kyuhyun suka dengan aroma kue ini.

Ia menJawab telponnya cepat sebelum kembali berbunyi lebih keras lagi.

"Lama sekali." Satu suara menalu telinganya. Nada kesal kentara sekali disuara si penelpon.

Kyuhyun menggeram saat mengetahui suara siapa yang menalu gendang telinganya.

"Cerewet. Ada apa?"

"Sudah mengantar Minwoo?"

"Sudah."

"Bagus." Suara Siwon terdengar puas. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang cepat. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam sembilan malam," lanjutnya.

"APA?" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima. "Kenapa malam sekali? Aku punya urusan lain." dengusnya kesal.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah, kenapa gadis itu senang sekali berteriak sih. 'Tolong Nath. Urusan di sini penting dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku hanya bisa minta tolong sama kamu. Tolong jaga Minwoo hanya untuk hari ini."

Tak ada sahutan apa-apa dari Kyuhyun. Di ujung sana diam-diam Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega. Tetapi ternyata segalanya tak berjalan dengan baik.

"Terserah." Putus Kyuhyun ketus.

Dimatikannya sambungan telpon itu. Ia melempar ponselnya ke dalam tas. Tak menghiraukan bunyi nyaring ponselnya yang mulai meraung-raung. Berkali-kali ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya membiarkannya saja.

Ia kesal dengan Siwon, seenaknya saja menelpon dan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Minwoo seharian penuh. Hari ini ia sudah janji akan menunggu paket dari kakaknya. Kalau ia tidak ada di flat, siapa yang akan menerima paket itu. Yang ada, paket yang sudah ditunggunya selama seminggu itu akan dikirim kembali ke Korea.

TIDAK MAU.

Teriaknya kesal. Ia melangkah menjauh dari toko kue itu dengan kaki yang menghentak kesal.

Siwon benar-benar membuat harinya menjadi menyuramkan.!

* * *

Hai :)

Lama tak bertemu hehehe.

Ini chapter 4-nya.

Jangan lupa untuk di review ya :)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya ya. Kalian bikin saya terharu :')

Oh iya, ini sudah saya perbaiki yang typonya. Typonya bener-bener fatal -_- saya tahu itu. Soalnya saya pakae find and replace. Jadi yang harusnya kata 'jawaban' jadi 'busanban". Soalnya saya mau ngedit yang dari naskah aslinya hehehe.

Maaf ya.

Terima kasih banyak loh untuk AniesLoveWonkyu yang mengingatkan. Teliti sekali membacanya. Terima kasih ya :)

Ah ada yang tanya apa ini remake dari novel?

Jawabannya, Ya. Ini dari naskah novel saya sendiri. Yang baru dibuat setengah jalan. Jadi, untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya ga janji update cepat. Karena saya harus mengolah idenya dulu, dan mengetik sampai 4k – 5k kata itu bukanlah yang mudah ketika tidak dipaksa :)

Untuk yang minta Bittersweet dan Kyuhyun's baby? Diupdate. Sabar ya. Saya tahu saya salah karena sudah menelantarkan kedua cerita itu. Terutama untuk yang Bittersweet :'(

Saya ada tawaran menarik, ada yang mau baca naskah novel terbaru saya? Inspirasinya dari Barefoot Friends. Kalau ada silakan email ke suciwigati at rocketmail dot com dengan subjek "Ingin membaca Diving Love".

Tapi ini hanya untuk kalian yang tidak akan menyebarkannya atau mengirimkannya ke penerbit dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai penulisnya. Saya tidak mau apa yang saya kerjakan, 'dicuri' begitu saja. oke?

Ah iya, kalau yang mau, berarti harus meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan komentar, saran, dan kritiknya secara detail. Supaya saya tahu dimana letak kesalahan yang saya buat :)

Okay?

Semoga dari pembaca Linden ini ada yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya :)

Bye,

Suci

* * *

[1] Haben Sie ein problem? : Kamu ada masalah?

[2] Guten Morgen : Selamat Pagi

[3] Verstehen : Mengerti


End file.
